Love & Rock 'N Roll & Brittana
by Snixx.Lopezz
Summary: Brittany and Santana met on a late night in New York for a one night stand after Brittany's show with her band. But what happens next when Brittany and her best friend Rachel get jobs at Santana's company, Lopez & Salling Productions- Santana's husband their new boss? [ Includes: G!P, Smut, Explicit language and content ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! Thank you for clicking on this story, and thank you so much if you decide to scroll down and read it. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so nothing in here is very good. Also, my knowledge on the film business is quite low, so bear with me for these first few chapters. I'm always open to suggestions and reviews though! Read On!**

**WARNING: Smut, G!P, Explicit language**

**Chapter One**

**_That Beautiful_**

_**"Now she's faded/Somewhere in Hollywood/So glad I came here with your pound of flesh"**_

I looked out, my eyes on the crowd of intoxicated people, the smell of alcohol and sweat hitting me as I finished my last line with my bandmate, Sam.

**_"You want a part of me/Well I'm not selling cheap/No I'm not selling cheap!"_**

"We'll be back in a few moments!" I called out, hopping off the stage and running to the back room, setting my guitar down before coming out to the bar to get a drink. "Great show out there tonight, Brittany," Tony, the bartender, said. He was already pouring my shot. I liked playing at this bar; crowd was always cheering and the staff ain't half-bad either.

"Thanks, man," I said as he gave me the glass, and I took the shot in one go. I didn't wanna have too much to drink; after all ,yourl I songwas going back on soon. "Hey, what was your last song out there with Sam? I liked it," Tony asked. "Celebrity Skin. Pretty good, right?" Sam said just as came up behind me with the other band members, Rachel, Joe, Tina and Nick, all my best friends.

"I could go grab you an album from the back?" I said, and held up my finger just as Tony was about to protest. "Free of charge, let me go get it," I hopped off my stool quickly, rushing to the back room and grabbing a CD off the stack that I had laid out on the table in the open area.

I headed back to the bar, and looked around for the band. Nowhere in sight. What I did notice, though was two smoking hot girls sitting where I was before, leaving only one seat open. The one on the right caught my eye.

I was caught staring as the girl turned her brunette head of hair slightly, looking right at me. Her lips quirked up in a smile before she turned away. All I could think was how beautiful her dark brown eyes were, her hair long and flowing down her back. I quickly rushed over to the seat beside her, making sure not to draw attention to myself but making sure no one else would take the place beside the beautiful woman. She downed a glass of what looked like whiskey before her blonde friend left to head for the dance floor, even though there wasn't any music playing right now.

I handed the album to Tony, who looked as mesmerized as I did at the moment. I would usually have already asked the girl to dance of to buy her a drink by now, but I didn't wanna blow this, so I needed to take this slow. I took the opportunity of the girl being finished her drink to make my move.

"Could I buy you another one?" The girl turned her body towards me and I nearly got hard at seeing what she was wearing. It was a tight black dress with sleeves down to her wrists, but it wasn't hiding anything, hugging her in all the right places. There was a big diamond cut in the middle of her abdomen, and I could see her toned abs and naval. I realized I was staring so I looked up quickly, but the girl could see the flustered look on my face and where my eyes had just been. She just smirked.

"Who am I to refuse free booze?" She joked, lightening the mood. "Another one for the lady, Tony," he chuckled, already getting the drinks ready. He slid another shot to me and set down the whiskey in front of the woman. "I'm Brittany," I introduced myself. "My bands playing here tonight," the girl nodded, smiling a bit as I extended my hand and she took it. As soon as our fingers touched, a jolt of electricity shot through my body, and by the look on her face, she felt the same thing. She cleared her through, shaking my hand quickly and removing her hand.

"I'm Santana. I'm _supposed _to be here with my friends but she's talking to that Hobbit over there," Santana gestured with her head to the corner where a blonde and Rachel were supposedly arguing about something. "Oh, that's just Rachel. She's one of my best friends and also one of my bandmates. Lead vocalist with me." Santana turned to me, a little surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry then. For, y'know, calling her a Hobbit, I'm kind've a bit-" I didn't let her get much further, "Santana, it's fine. She is a Hobbit sometimes." We both laughed at that, and I basked in the perfection that was this woman's laugh, and voice, and body.

"Maybe that's why Quinn wanted to come here, to see her," Santana mued, a smirk playing on her lips. "Why do you think that-" I started, but was rudely interrupted by Rachel grabbing my arm. "Time for us to go on, Britt," she said, leading me away to the stage as I downed my shot. "Come watch!" I yelled out to Santana, and she gave me a grin before getting up, lost in the crowd as she made her way to the front of the stage. I grabbed my guitar from the back room, groaning as I followed Rachel to the stage.

I grabbed the mic, "Ready for round two?" I yelled out, looking back to my band members,l mouthing the song we were gonna do instead dog the previously picked one. I looked to the crowd as I started the guitar riff, starting to sing the lyrics to the improvised song, searching for Santana's eyes.

**_"I must admit/I can't explain/Any of these thoughts racing through my brain/It's true/That baby I'm Howlin' For You"_**

I continued searching for those brown eyes, biting down on my lip as I grabbed the mic, my lips touching the metal as I brought my body backwards.

_**"There's something wrong with this plot/The actors here have not got a clue/Baby/I'm Howlin' For You"**_

I finally found Santana's eyes, leaning forward on the mic stand as I sung the repeated _Da-da da-da da_'s over an over, stopping only to sing the second last and last verses.

_**"Mockingbird/Can't you see/Little girls got a hold on me like glue/Baby Im Howlin' For You"**_

I held my two fingers up and the entire bar sung the last verse with us, but Santana eyes were glued to mine, her lips unmoving as she bit down on her lower lip as well, my body grinded forward into the mic stand, my eyes hungry I stared at Santana through my eyelashes.

_**"Throw the ball/To the stick/Swing and miss and catchers mitt/Strike two!/Baby/I'm Howlin' For You."**_

I let the band sing out the _Da-da da-da da_'s for me, eyes still on the Latina staring at me, but sung the last _Da_, stringing it out as the bar applauded, and I grinned at the whoops slashing through the air. "Thank you, thank you! I will now hand over the mic to Rachel, your other favourite soloist." I turned back to Rachel who looked a little shocked at the sudden solo, but she soon grinned when she saw the opportunity, and I saw her eyes shift to Santana's blonde friend. She ran up and took the mic, and I could already see Santana making her way toward the back room.

I quickly ran off the stage, setting down my guitar as I beat her to the back room. She appeared not a second later in the doorway, her brown eyes deeper than I saw them while sitting at the bar before.

I was soon roughly pushed back against the door as she closed it and grabbed me by my jeans. Her hands were all over me, lips moving against my own as I stood there for a second, shocked, before reciprocating the kiss, my hands pulling her closer to me by her waist.

Her hands traced my neck, jaw, collar, cheekbones. I moaned into the kiss and I could feel her smirk. The kiss was broken, and I bit down on her bottom lip, catching my breathe before kissing her again. Her hands were running closer to my extra appendage now; up my lower torso. She kissed up my jawline and I groaned slightly, her lips trailing kisses up to my ear.

"Fuck, that was so hot out there," she whispered into my ear before buying my earlobe gently. Her hand went down to my lower area and I instantly froze, my hands resting on her waist and in her hair.

"Is that?" she asked nervously, her hand resting in place against my semi-erect member. I don't know how she didn't feel it before, but she was feeling it now. I nodded slowly, my voice coming out in a croak. "Yes, it is. And I know know this is the part when you walk away from me in disgust-" She silenced me with a finger against my lips, removing her finger as she took my bottom lip in her own.

"I don't care," she said mumbled, pressed up against my body now. "As much as I'd like to continue this, my bandmates are gonna barge in here any moment now, and I'd rather not be here when that happens," I said breathlessly.

She chuckled darkly, "Me neither. What do we do now?" I grinned, my eyes staring at her red lips. "My place is not too far from here." She laughed and that as an answer of yes, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the door. I opened it and scanned up and down the hallway, but everybody was either too drunk or too infatuated with Rachel's performance of _Go Your Own Way _by Fleetwood Mac. I wasn't complaining; just wondering who she was singing it to. Plus, it gave me more time to sneak out with Santana.

I ran to the exit, hand still locked into the Latina's, and grinned as the cool night air hit my face. I hailed down a Taxi and climbed in.

I could barely tell the man my address before Santana pulled me to her, lips crashing against mine.

* * *

"Couldn't keep your hands off my in the cab, could you? I think the man is gonna put cameras in there after that, he missed out on too much action," I chuckled deeply and so did Santana, I opened the door to my run-down apartment, immediately glad that Rachel was still at the show. She pushed me up against the door as I locked it with my hand, the other down her bare thigh, pulling her body closer to mine, if that was even possible.

A few minutes passed of us making out. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I could hear the smirk in the Latina's voice, groaning as her thigh slid in between my legs, her hands running wild all over me; I was in no rush, we had all night, but God, this woman was going to be the death of me.

With an amount of strength I didn't know I had, I hoisted Santana up, feeling her legs tighten around my waist, walking towards my bedroom. Opening the door with my foot and closing it with the other, I turned around and pushed her back up against the door, my lips tracing her collarbone, my teeth biting down into her bare skin gently.

My hands slid to the back of her dress, pulling down the zipper anogizingly slow, taking it off of her fully while she unzipped my jeans. I scanned her body, throwing her dress to the side after she took off her heels and I slid off my converse. I stopped what I was doing, my eyes running down her chest and thong, the lace in both of the articles of clothing barely covering anything.

I looked up, Santana's eyes growing a darker shade of brown as she was biting her lip. I kissed her, more roughly than before. She pulled down was jeans and boxers, taking in my fully-hard penis, which was nearly 10 inches. "Holy shit," she said. I smirkedz she smug, as she continued. "You're huge." I pulled off my band t-shirt, leaving me only in my bra.

She got down onto her knees, but I quickly pulled her back up. "That's gonna be a little uncomfortable," I said, lifting her onto my waist again and walking over to my king-sized, setting her down gently at the edge of the bed. She quickly pushed me onto the blanket, kissing my jawline, trailing down love-bites to my lower torso until I was covered in them.

She started rubbing my shaft, licking her lips hungrily as she took my head into her mouth, and I immediately moaned. She lowered her head a bit, nearly halfway down, and I was fighting to keep my mouth closed. She lowered her head all the way and I could feel her tight throat and I couldn't take it anymore; I opened my mouth and let out a groan, my hand quickly tangling itself into her hair. She started bobbing her head up and down and I lost control, thrusting into her mouth and letting out an incoherent _"fuck"_ as she stilled, allowing me to fuck her face.

"Shit, my cock feels so good in your mouth baby," she responded by swirling her tongue around my shaft, eliciting a very audible moan from me. I started thrusting harder, feeling my dick hit the back of throat as she gagged. "Unngh, I love it when you gag on my cock," my hips stilled and she starting bobbing her head up and down again, "Oh yeah, take it slut!" I screamed as I hit my peak, moaning as she swallowed all of me. I pulled her up roughly, flipping us over so I was on top before sliding my dick in between her wetness, and I was coated in her cum in seconds. "You're so wet for me," I groaned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips gently. "And you're still hard for me," she gasped and I grinded my hips against her, slowly pushing inside of her, making sure to go slow so I didn't hurt her too much. My size wasn't something that was easy to get used to; being nearly 10 inches in diameter and 6 inches in girt. I was still surprised she was able to take my entire length down her throat.

"Holy fuck," she said as I slid in the last few inches, starting to thrust gently into her. I started to go faster, loving the way she moaned. I reached down underneath me and started playing with her bundle of nerves, rubbing her clothes in circles as she let out screams of my name into my shoulder, he nails digging into my back as she climaxed, Andrew just by seeing her face contort into complete ecstasy, I did too. Trying to pull out quickly, Santana pulled me back in, groaning as I felt her juices mix with mine "I'm in the pill, don't worry," she said breathlessly against my lips as she pulled me in for another kiss. I happily obliged, only thinking for a second about how she was on the pill, maybe she was bisexual? She laughed as she looked down, me still inside of her.

"You're still hard?" She laughed. I gulped, "Don't worry," she bit her lip," We can do something about that." Flipping me over so she on top now, she started moving her hips slowly up and down.

I was gripping her waist, thursting my hips upwards into her. She leaned down by my ear and whispered, "This is gonna be the night of your life." She pulled my bottom lip into hers and I groaned against them, our hips rocking in time with eachother.

"Oh, I know it will."

* * *

I felt soft lips brush against my temple, feeling Santana slide out of my arms, missing the warmth of her head against my chest. Sure, this was inevitable; I knew she had to leave eventually- this was only a one night stand.

But I felt strangely empty as she kissed my cheek one last time, presumably after she put back on her dress. I heard the door close, and I groaned into my pillow. I really should've asked for her number. Especially since we were talking last night, right after the most amazing experience of my life. Now I'd never get to see the girl again. I turned over, my bed head in my vision.

I ran my hand through my messy hair and got up, pulling on some sweat pants and going over to my dresser, about to pull open the drawer when something caught my eye. I picked up the sticky note, smiling as I saw her name and number on the card, with a little something for me to read.

_Last night was a lot of fun- it really nice talking to you. Your voice is pretty nice- pretty hot while you're singing and talking too. Wouldn't be esurprised if it was gone today. We should do it again sometime ;) xox_

_Santana L - ( 212 ) - 307 - 2941_

Underneath the last digits was a kiss mark from her red lips, and I jumped up and down to realize that I didn't have my sweats pulled on all the way, half of my left leg still out of the pant leg, and I hit the ground with a loud thump. I quickly pulled open a drawer, throwing on a shirt just in case Rachel came in and saw me without any shirt on.

"Brittany?" I heard, not a second later, "Are you okay? Cam I come in? Do you have clothes on?" I wondered where she got the clothes thing from, but I groaned to let her know I was fine.

"Why the hell are you on the floor clutching a sticky note?" I pulled myself up onto my bed, laying back and smiling like an idiot. "Readdddd!" I handed her the note and she read it, smirking. "Really? What else did she hear you do other than talk and sing?" Rachel looked smug and she tossed me back the note. "I'm assuming that was the Latina that just walked out of here, very, very awkwardly, as she was half limping?"

"Shut up, Berry. And yeah, it is. Not answering your first question, though," Rachel laughed, sitting down beside me on my bed. "Oh, I hear when me and Q-" she cleared her throat, "my friend. We had to go back to her place because of all the noise you were making." I laughed at this, pulling Rachel off the bed. "Come, I can smell your pancakes." I pulled her out of the room, smiling a little as I ran to the table and sat down, letting her serve me her famous chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Gone was the vegan Rachel and here was the meat loving, dairy drinking Rachel I know and love.

We sat down and started eating, and I checked my Fitbit for the time. 10:24. I thought to myself for a moment before nearly choking on the pancake in my mouth. "Rachel?" I said quietly.

"Uh, yeah Britt? You okay?" I looked over at her, standing up quickly. "Our interview for Lopez and Salling Productions in two hours." Rachel gasped, getting up. "It gonna take us an hour to get there!" I nodded, quickly running to my room.

It took half an hour to get ready for me, I was wearing compression shorts under a black skirt that went down to my knees and had ak blue blouse tucked in. Rachel came out fifteen minutes later in a grey dress, fit for work but also for a party. "Alright, kid, we gotta get out of here." Rachel nodded, grabbing her keys as we headed out the door after I had grabbed my jacket and hand-held. We made our way downstairs quickly, and I opened the door to my 2020 Toyota Camry, which was getting old. It had been 8 years since I got the car from my Dad when I was 15 and he taught me how to drive.

Sure, I had to wait a year to really drive it without an older person in the car, but all the same. "Soooo, Britt, who was this mysterious woman?" She giggled to herself and I rolled my eyes, pulling out of the parking area provided for the tenants.

"You saw her. She's not so mysterious; I know her name and have her number. Although, I had never seen someone..." I struggled to find the words; not pretty, or hot, cute even.

"That Beautiful.* I grinned, thinking about the way she looked while she slept. Sure, I was being a little creepy; but she had fallen asleep while we were talking, head on my chest. I could hear her calm breathing and even in her sleep, her lips quirked up in a small smile.

"Britt's Whipped," Rachel said, and we both laughed. The "Britt's Whipped" thing had been going on for awhile now; whenever I would date someone and talk about them highly, the conversation would always end up there.

"Pfttt, were not even dating. It was just a little thing," I said. Really, inside, I didn't believe it. Santana and I had a lot of chemistry; while we were talking and doing some other things that still required our mouths. It was like she could read my mind and I could read hers. She was different from all the one stands I had had; she was... Special.

I thought about the job interview and Lopez & Salling Production Co. There were a very large company, with dozens of recording studios and warehouses filled with sets for movies, music videos, television shows. They had even produced one of my favourite movies; The Sun the Sky and the Moon.

The movie was about a girl who loved dancing, but she got into a car crash and half her body was paralyzed, causing her not to be able to walk and do simply things that the rest of the world had been doing since they were children. Often in the movie, she would find solace and comfort in thinking about how the moon, sun and sky worked together in perfect harmony, and she knew that she would be able to function again, and she could dance to her hearts content. It also didn't help my little heart at how she had a boyfriend who abandoned her, but realized that her best friend was the girl she had fallen for without realizing it. I ended up crying six times during the movie. And that was only the last time I watched it with Rachel.

I turned into the lot, already incredibly nervous. Rachel was interviewing to be one of the producers of an upcoming project and I was interviewing for one of the main writers. It helped our cases that we had directed, produced and written three plays in highschool, and Rachel had been in a few shows; her connection in the film business through her dad's Leroy and Hiram Berry being the most sought after directors in all of New York, California and many others.

I had only been in three movies, playing a lead in one of them and a supporting actress in the other two. They were small movies; I really wanted to boost my career, starting with my band and ending being one of the greatest writers of all time.

I stepped out of the car, groaning as my heels hit the gravel. Locking the doors once Rachel joined me in walking to the entrance, I breathed deeply as I opened the door to the monster of a building.

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking the building up and down. Right in front of me, dozens of people were bustling through the hallways and up and down the stairwells; lining the walls were golden railings, and behind them, marble filled the spaces in the wall. Behind the secretary's desk, there was a large sheet of silver tinted metal,

_Lopez & Salling Production Co._

was ingraved into the slate in gold. The others walls were lined with awards and certificates, hanging proudly. The place was beautifully decorated, with plush black sofas in front of the head desk, the hallways that I could see from here had paintings all over them, with potted plants on tables.

If I got to work here, this would be a dream come true. With my best friend, too? How could it be any better?

I was about to say something to Rachel before we heard a confident voice from behind us. "Well, hello, ladies." I turned around and my eyes widened at seeing the woman who standing behind this man. He had short, cropped hair, like he was in the air force, and was wearing a light grey suit and dark grey tie, beaming at Rachel and I. But my eyes were on the Latina beside him, dressed in black leather pants, a Gucci blazer on her, the belt in the middle clipped as she dipped a finger into one of the gold G's.

She registered who I was, quickly sliding out of the man's grasp; his hand around her waist, pulling her tight to him. "I'm Noah Salling, and this is my wife, Santana Lopez." He then kissed Santana on the temple, smiling as he looked down at his beautiful wife. "We were so impressed with you girls that we wanted to have you come in and let us interview you ourselves, along with some other people."

Rachel, never one to be silent, broke the quiet from her, Santana and I. "It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Salling. You and your wife's work in amazing,"

The man then put out his hand, willing me to shake it. I did quickly before he reached out and Rachel shook his other hand. He leaned back and put his hands in his pockets, chuckling before waving off the compliment modestly. "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Noah, but call me Puck." He started walking towards one of the long hallways, Santana looking at me. "Follow us, please," Noah said.

Rachel followed closely behind him, shooting me a look saying "Talk to her, now." I stopped for a few seconds, Santana stopping beside me. "Look, Brittany, I would've told you, but-" her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked at me.

I was at a loss for words. "It was just a one night stand. Forget about it, okay? If I get this job, we'll be working alongside eachother, better to have no feelings right?" I laughed humorlessly. I knew what being cheated on felt like, it hurt like hell.

"That's the thing," she grabbed my hand gently, forcing me to look at her. "I don't want to forget about it. That first part of the night was great," she winked and I smirked smugly. "But the second part was equally as amazing." My smirk turned into a light smile. "Yeah, it was."

Santana pulled her hand away from mine just as 'Puck' said something. "Hey, babe, you guys coming or what?" He yelled from down the long hallway. "We're coming, Mr. Salling." I responded, Santana and I quickly walking to him and Rachel.

He opened a large glass door that had a sheet of translucide metal on it. Inside, there was a long table made of quartz, and a screen on the back wall. Around the table, there was a tall guy who seemed to be talking to a girl who didn't really want to be there, and beside her there was a guy with wayyy too much gel in his hair. On the other side, there was another woman who was wearing a puffy jacket with fur on it, sitting in between a girl with short brown hair and a guy who had his legs crossed, tapping his hand nervously against the quartz.

"Go ahead and take a seat, don't be shy," Puck chuckled. I gave a light laugh, taking the seat beside the tall guy, while Rachel sat opposite me beside the girl with the short hair. "Give us a few minutes, we just need to set up," said Santana from across the room by the tv. "Take all the time you want, Ms. Lopez." I said, and Santana smirked, the other people in the room not catching the tone behind my words, with the exception of Rachel.

I turned to the tall guy sitting beside me, before I could get any confrontation from Rachel. "Hi, my name's Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." The guy quickly turned to me, a dopey smile on his face as he extended his big hand. "Finn Hudson. What are you here for?"

"One of the writer positions," I said as I shook his hand. "No way! Me too! So is my friend over there, his name's Blaine," he grinned, nodding his head into the direction of the man who was wearing too much gel. "That so cool! My friend Rachel is up for the producer," I said, and I looked at Rachel.

"Woah," Finn said. "She really pretty," I couldn't help but laugh; he sounded like a five year old with his first girl crush.

"Yeah, definitely." He looked over to where Santana was standing with Puck. "She's really pretty, too," he said. "Think about it, all of you are really pretty. What the hell is going on here?" I chuckled a little bit, seeing the grin on his face.

"Alright, ladies and gents, while Tana gets this tech stuff ready, because even though I've been in this business for years, I still can't find out which wire goes where," he chuckled, and so did we. "So, I'll tell you a little story about how I got the name Puck. It's an odd name, sure, but Tana knows that it's perfectly suiting, huh, sweetie?"

Santana looked up from the wires she was toying with, scoffing. "Don't call me Tana and maybe I'll tell you." She kissed Noah's cheek before going back to work. My jaw tightened as I looked at them being so casual.

"Puck is a pretty odd name. I don't even think it's a real name. But when I was highschool, the first time I met my beautiful wife," he smiled at Santana deeply. "she saw my hockey jersey. Now, she was incredibly stubborn, still is, haha, so she wouldn't let me talk to her. In fact, the first thing I said to her was; "You know, we could start a trend," and the first thing she said to me for a year was "Move, Puck." Pushed me out of the way and slammed her locker shut."

"I only said Puck because I thought that that was his name," Santana blushed. The rest of the room was grinning. "She confused me with a guy named Shuck. He used to steal some kids lunch money. Still does, y'know. He makes some pretty good subway sandwiches," it took the room a minute to register what he said, but we all started laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait," Finn said, gaining composure. "His name's Shuck?" Puck nodded. "I'm done," Santana said. She stood up and Puck straightened his tie, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her close to him.

He grinned. "Welcome to Lopez & Salling Productions. Shall we get started?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** Two**

_**Really? Country?**_

**A/N: Thank you so much for clicking on this chapter! All mentions of the new tv show are directly related to Glee. It's really just a remake, but they name it something different and there are different plotlines, tying into the fanfiction. Also, all other characters that are not from Glee are mine. Just a note. Read On! **

_**Brittany's POV**_

We were all sitting around the table. Puck was now presenting the new tv show we would be working on. Thanks to all of us and our previous connections in the movie world, it was an easy job to get. It was a about a group of teenagers who joined a showchoir outside of the school, but then their other friends find out and there's a whole bunch of drama.

I had no doubt in Puck and Santana, and I really thought that the show was gonna be good. This was a plot that had been tried many times but I felt that with the great team we had here we could really work on this andake it something special.

I had found out the names to the rest of the group, too. The girl who had short hair was named Sugar Motta, her dad was rich and owned one of the biggest modeling agencies in the world.

The guy who was tapping his fingers nervously was named Kurt Hummel, his dad owned one of the biggest car companies in the world. The girl in between them was named Mercedes Jones, and I recognized her from being Sam's finacée. She was a rising star and decided to get a gig in the film business to up her reputation. Her and I talked for a little bit, getting along pretty well. I mean, if my best friend is marrying her, then I should really get along with her.

The annoyed girl sitting in between Finn and Blaine Anderson, gel extradonaire, was Lauren Pizes, who had worked with Santana and Puck on other films and TV shows. She was one of their best assets.

"So, raise your hands for roles in the tv show again. I can't remember where I put my list," he said, emphazing the last word to make him sound like an old person.

"Alright, writers?" My hand, Finn's hand and Blaine's hand went up. "Good. Producers?" Kurt and Rachel's hands shot up. "Amazing, directors?" Mercedes hand, his hand and Santana's hand went up, and he chuckled at his wife. "I know your directing, babe," she blushed slightly. "Costume designers?" Blaine and Mercedes' hands went up. "Art director, Sebastian, Nick and Holt, Editors, Hailey, Ryder and Rory. And choreography, Mike, Jake and..." Puck continued mumbling to himself. "Babe, you're doing cherography, right?" Santana nodded.

"We need one more? You've gotta be a good dancer, though." My hand shot up into the air. A chance to show off one of my many talents and work closely, very closely, with Santana? I'll take that offer any day.

"Great, Ms. Pierce. Finally, actors and actresses?" More than half the people in the room raised their hands, including Rachel. Puck chuckled to himself as Santana laughed. "Don't worry, guys, you're all gonna get starring roles. But, first, we would like you to meet half of our cast. Get a better feel of them, get to know eachother, and writers, make sure to pay attention to this. We will be writing in many characters, so make sure to pay attention to personality." He winked at me, Blaine and Finn.

One by one, seven people filed into the room, Santana introducing them as they walked in. The first was tall, had short black hair that was combed to perfection. "This is Mike Chang, choreographer and star," she said. "Brittany, you and I will be working closely with him for choreography." I could hear the excited tone in her voice.

The next was a short girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "This is Kitty Wilde, one of the main characters in the show. Most of the plotlines will center around her."

After that, it was two twins, both male. "This is Mason and Marcus Winters, they'll be playing brothers on the show. Minor characters." Just then, the same blonde that Santana walked into the bar with appeared in the doorway. "Quinn Fabray, star and leader of the cheerleading group that will appear in the show." A smiling girl walked in after her, with long brown hair that had a slight ombre to it. "Marlee Rose, she'll be the girl who joins the showchoir first. And last but not least, Johnathan St. James."

A pretty tall guy with wavy brown hair slid in next to Marlee, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her head. I cringed, thinking about how wrong they looked together. "He will be playing the leader of the showchoir that everyone joins at a different highschool."

"Take this into thought," Santana said, walking around the table in slow circles, and I froze as she reached over my shoulder, her slight fingers hitting the smooth quartz. "There is a no hookups rule on set. No dating co-stars, unless you can keep it in your pants and keep your arguments to yourselves. Don't want another _Solo _fight happening on us."

I looked up at Santana as she moved, her fingers 'accidently' brushing my shoulder. She removed Johnathan's arm from Marlee's waist, visibly cringing as she regained her place beside Puck as he chuckled. "They are the exception because they were dating well before this show, and they are mature adults." She nodded her head.

I suppressed a grin. This woman could really be intimidating when she wanted to- I know from experience.

We spent the next few hours talking to the cast members. I got my shot with Kitty, Marlee, Marcus and Mike. Finn and I decided to write down a list of qualities for each person with Blaine, each of us interviewing at least three people, even if the other person already had. We showed eachother the lists at the end. Luck also said that we could name the characters;

_Kitty Wilde as Daniella Eaton ( Sophomore )_

_-Quirky and Funny, sometimes rude, Straight _

_-Often emotional and insensitive_

_-Greet at sports, popular_

_-Secret singing talents_

_Marcus Winters as Joshua Grey ( Sophomore )_

_-Quarterback on the football team, Straight_

_-Stud; often sweet talks girls_

_-Obnoxious, self centered_

_-Has his good moments_

_Mason Winters as Darren Grey ( Sophomore )_

_-Opposite of his brother_

_-Smart, kind and caring, Bisexual_

_-Somehow dating Becca Rhodes_

_Quinn Fabray as Becca Rhodes ( Junior )_

_-Cheerleading coach_

_-Best friends with Isabella Cruz_

_-Fun, party girl, secretly cheating on Darren Grey- but with who?_

_-Incredibly popular_

_Santana Lopez as Isabella Cruz ( Junior )_

_-Will go all "Lima Heights" on your ass if pissed off_

_-Sarcastic and hilarious; has a hot demeanor about her, Lesbian ( ? )_

_-In love with [ Female Character ]_

_-Not open about her sexuality; only trusts Becca Rhodes, her best friend_

"That's a wrap!" yelled Puck from across the room. Finn got up and so did the rest of the group. "Also, thank you to Brittany and Finn, who suggested the idea of having open LGBTQ+ representation on the show. Great job. We'll all meet up here tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp for an informal presentation. Awesome work today, see you tomorrow."

Everybody left, Finn passing me his card. "Call me later and we can iron out the details for the rest of the cast with Blaine. Maybe meet up at a bar," he grinned stupidly before rushing out with his messenger bag. I smiled a little. Great- I was already making friends. "Ready to go?" I heard Rachel's voice piped up behind me.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Give me a second." I walked over to Puck and Santana. "Ms. Lopez, could I speak to you for a minute?" Santana nodded. "I'll be waiting in the car," Puck kissed Santana's cheek. "Bye, Brittany," Puck smiled politely at me, leaving the room.

I waited until I heard his heavy food steps enter the elevator. "So," I said. "So," she repeated. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the bar with me and Finn? We're gonna talk about some details for the show, and I'd love if you could be there," while saying this, my fingers trailed to hers, which were laid flat out on the small projector that the laptop sat on.

"I would love to come," she said, smiling a little as she looked at my hand. "But it mind end up a little off track- with what happened last time and all," her fingers started dancing towards mine and I looked down as well at our hands, which were so close.

"Well, this time nothing will happen, alright?" I reassured her, grabbing her hand. "You better not sing again, because we have some amazing chemistry when you do."

I laughed lowly, staring into her deep brown eyes, which were still fixated on our now locked hands. "I bet you're a great singer."

Suddenly a dozen images flashed into my head. One of Santana sitting beside a girl who looked around five, with a light complexion like mine and dark brown hair like hers.

A picture of her on my chest, singing along to "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" quietly. Not in an upbeat tempo, but softly, slowly, beautifully.

Holding her hand as we watched a little girl okay in the park with another little boy, an older girl sitting on the park bench in front of us. "She's always on her phone," I heard Santana utter.

And the last one, which was amazing to me, was her, walking down the aisle towards me, hand in what I assumed was her father's arm. Flash forward a few seconds, and I hear her say "I Do", leaning forward and kissing me.

"I- I think I'm gonna faint," I said as I leaned back against the table that was behind us. "Woah, Britt, are you okay?" Santana grabbed my arm with her free one. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I smiled, that same jolt of electricity shooting through my arm as before when we first met.

"Are you sure?" She looked worried, but I ignored it. "Yes, thank you,* muttered. "Invite Puck if you'd like, I'll text you the details," I said running out of the office. What the hell was that? Really, Brittany, you've known the girl for five minutes and you're already picturing a life with her? Psychotic.

Sure, she's amazing, but she's also married and you also made her chest on her husband, who seems like he's the nicest guy on earth. That's hard to come by. I walked to the elevator, pressing the ground floor button and gasping as I got another look at what was behind the glass in the elevator. Respectfully, I was staring at Santana the entire way up.

The walls were made of plexiglass, and beyond the hard material you could see the entire New York City skyline. As it was late at night, the lights in the city shone and I was mesmerized as I watched a plane pass through the sky.

I leaned my head on the glass, my warm breathe making fog on the window as I let the air out. Today was hard enough with having to keep my eyes off Santana, how was tonight gonna go with her?

How was the rest of my life gonna go if I ended up working here forever?

* * *

"Really? Country?"

Sam nodded. We were currently all sitting around Rachel and I's dining room table, discussing the weeding details. Sam was gonna have our band perform at the wedding between him and Mercedes, since we were good friends and everything. He was practically a brother to me.

"Yep. It's gonna be good songs, though, don't worry. Also, Mercedes said she has a few friends that were also gonna come and sing, so you'll have your chances to dance with your plus ones." Sam winked at Rachel and I before standing up.

"We need to go to that bar that you were talking about, Britt. I'm curious to meet the people you've been talking about. And I wanna see Mercedes." Sam grinned.

We went downstairs and got into the taxi, and I thought about how I was really talking about all of our new co-workers, but I had been ranting on and on about Santana. Rachel had shot many "stop thinking about her" looks towards me, but I ignored her.

During the entire time I was wondering where all those.. it seemed like memories and flashbacks of Santana and those children. I was totally freaked out about it; where had all of it come from?

We arrived at the bar and I hopped out, paying the man despite many protests from Sam and Rachel. "Its fine, guys," I said as we entered the bar. My eyes widened a little bit, and Rachel gasped. Sam wore an expression between confused and shocked.

"Britt! Rach! Get over her!" I heard Finn's bright voice through the heavy electronic dance music. I look over to the right and, sure enough, halfway across the bar, Santana, Puck, Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt and Mike were all sitting at one giant table, three seats open.

_"There's one next to Santana," _I mumbled to myself as I rushed over to the seat open beside her. Sam went to the one in between Mercedes and Kurt, and Rachel sat down beside me. "Hey guys. Thanks for agreeing to do this Finn, because when I called you I wasn't very sure about everyone's situations or numbers."

Finn smiled easily, "Oh, don't worry about it Brittany," he waved his hand in the air. "I know this bar seems a little..." He gestured around with his other hand, which was holding a half full glass of whiskey, "Strange. But it's a really fun karaoke bar!" Finn's grin widened and I couldn't help but smile at his foolishness.

Santana spoke up, though, laughing, "Okay, Lumps the Clown, if it's a karaoke bar then why is there hardcore electro playing?" Just as Santana said that, though, a guy's voice with the room, everyone looking over to him. He started rapping _"The Real Slim Shady"_ sloppily and terribly. Luckily, his friend pulled him off the stage and apologized multiple times.

"Oh! I'm doing karaoke! Mike, come on, I need your sweet, sweet dance moves," Blaine jumped up and smirked, Mike quickly following him. Kurt looked a little upset. "You okay?" I said to him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just really like Blaine and now he's gonna go dance with Mike." Finn chuckled- "Oh, Mike's as straight as an arrow, you don't worry about him." I laughed a bit and Kurt smiled. I looked over at the stage at Blaine started singing the lyrics to _Billie Jean _by Micheal Jackson, not even looking at the screen for the lyrics. Mike was dancing amazingly, flowing along perfectly to each note, even falling back wards and quickly picking himself back up before he hit the floor, spinning as the entire bar clapped at Blaine and his amazing vocals and Mike's, as Blaine said, sweet moves on the stage slightly above the ground.

"We should sing something Rach," I said to Rachel as I got up once Blaine and Mike were done, earning a large round of applause from the crowd, who were estatic for another performance. I grabbed Rachel's hand and ran up to the band in the back, asking for the song I wanted. "No problem," the guy said, counting down as Rachel and I got into our places on the stage. He started playing his guitar as Rachel and I's voices spread throigh the bar at once, the flashbacks of Santana and I in my head the entire time.

_**"Can't count the years on one hand we've been together/I need the other one to hold you/Make you feel- Make you feel better/It's not a walk in the park to love eachother/But when our fingers interlock/ Can't deny, Can't deny."**_

I looked out to Santana as I said _**"You're worth it" **_smirking a little as I saw the bewildered look on her face. I looked to Rachel and she wore the same smug expression, but hers was directed at me, no doubt about that, and she decided to laugh before we sung the chorus together.

**_"'Cause after all this time/I'm still into you/I should be over all them butterflies/But I'm into you" _**I let the bar sing the backup "I'm into you". **_"And baby even on our worst nights/I'm into you/I'm into you/Let 'em wonder how we got this far/'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all."_**

Puck was staring at Santana, singing the lyrics to her, and she glanced his way a few times, but most of the time, her bright eyes were on me, and I fell silent as Rachel sung the bridge in the cut version. She crossed her bare legs, covered only by the long leather overcoat and dark red skirt she was wearing.

I finished off the last lyrics, my hand gripping the mic, so much sweat coating the black metal that it nearly slipped out of my hand. I gulped as the bar cheered, forcing a smile onto my face and looking away, my posture faltering. I got down from the stage and went back to the table, sitting down beside Santana once again as everyone congratulated Rachel and I on a great performance.

"You're really good, guys. Sam and 'Cedes said that you guys were in a band! That's sick!" Puck said over the chatter of the bar, laughing as he sipped his beer. Dude was already half-drunk. I suddenly felt guilty- the same band I had performed with to sleep with Santana. I quickly pushed all those thoughts out of my head and focused on the band.

"Oh yeah, you should come watch us sometime. But we will be playing at the wedding, so don't be surprised when you hear my killer vocals again," I boasted.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, but most of all jokes from me. I loved the way Santana laughed, the way her brown eyes looked at me whenever I said something. I always found myself looking back at her, seeing if she would laugh at the stupid things I said.

Moret once, I stole a few glances at her and secret touches, like her reaching across the table to grab some fries, and I would coincidentally reach into the red barrel at the same time, our fingers usually ending up intertwined in mess. Whenever Puck went to the bathroom, My hand always slid to hers slightly, our little fingers touching or ending up laced, but always blocked out by the countless glasses and bins of food on our table, making it impossible for Rachel or Kurt to see it.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go," Santana said as Puck returned from the bathroom once again.I didn't miss the way that she squeezed my thigh as she got up, barely noticeable to anyone, let alone Puck. I looked at the tall man standing beside his wife, arm wrapped securely around her by this point and I remembered that Santana was married; and to my boss, who was also one of the nicest guys on earth. I shook away the feeling of guilt once again, focusing on controlling my breathing, the way Santana's hand felt on my thigh leaving a lingering feeling that I felt the night that we met.

"Really, so soon?" I tried, "Britt, it's 3 am, 4 am almost, and we have work tomorrow. I suggest all of you get going, I don't like when people are late." With that, Santana waltzed over to the bar doors, waiting for Puck to join her and say his farewells. Puck chuckled, "She'll warm up to the rest of you guys soon enough, don't worry." He patted Kurt's shoulder, as Kurt looked a little dejected that he didnt get much a chance to speak to Santana.

"See you guys tomorrow! You can only be late by an hour," he winked at all of us, especially Blaine, who was incredibly drunk, and with that, he walked away.

"Hey, you okay Britt?" Rachel put her small hand on my shoulder, willingly me to look at her, but I was frozen, staring at Santana as she waited for Puck while he said something to the bar tender, handing him some money.

Santana looked back at me, slightly smiling, before turning, setting her hand on the gold bar on the door and pushing.

Leaving me in a crowded room with all my friends, but somehow making me feel alone.

* * *

It was now the day of the wedding, and Tina, Joe and I were loading the back of the van with all our equipment while Rachel and Elliot made out over Barbra Streisand or something like that. "Hey, Britt, didn't you say that girl that you really like is gonna be at the wedding?" Tina nudged my shoulder.

I gulped- I totally forgot I had told them about my major crush on some secret girl. "Oh, uh, I don't know if she'll make it," I quickly tried to save, but Joe, unfortunately, was not buying my sad excuse for a reason why I was too chicken to go ask this mystery girl, who was really Santana, out on a date. I wasn't too chicken- I just didn't wanna get fucking beat up by Puck of all people. Dude's a giant!

"Haha, yeah right Brittany! She's gonna be there and you're gonna be drooling over her all night," Joe chuckled, punching my shoulder as we finished setting the drum set up inside the van. "Fuck you, Joe," I laughed. "C'mon, trucks all loaded up, let's get there as soon as we can." Tina and Joe nodded, going into the front seat while I stayed in the back, staring at my feet and straightening out my dark blue dress as I thought about Santana.

Throughout the last few weeks, we had been getting closer. Not as more than friends, we were talking a lot, and I was enjoying every second of it. I learnt about her favorite things, and how one of her guilty pleasures was "Wham!" and Take On Me. I also learnt that up until she was about 17, she was obsessed with DC and Marvel comics, and is still in love with superwoman to this day.

But one of the most important thing to me was that she could dance, and sing. We had gotten to the topic of songs and all of a sudden, she was just like "I really like dancing." We agreed to see eachother at the wedding and dance until our feet gave out- but I didn't think in advance how obivious it would be to everyone how infatuated with this girl I was when they saw my eyes on her for every second of the night.

We came to an abrupt halt as Joe parked the car at the back of the wedding hall. I got out, happy to see that some of the staff were already outside, waiting to help us bring in our equipment, and Rachel and Elliot were talking outside, but Rachel looked a little mad. I stepped out of the van and over to them. "Hey Britt, you ready?"

Rachel already knew all about my fatal condition for Santana- We had talked about it a lot, and she was helping me on getting over her. I pretended like it was working, always saying that I hadn't thought about her when we didn't see eachother at work much or refraining from innocent touches, but it wasn't working. Not at all.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I lied.

**A/N: Kind've a filler chapter, but the next one will have a lot, so be prepared! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper Three**

_**Never Say Never, Babe**_

**A/N: Hello! Thanks again for clicking on this chapter, there will be a lot happening, so make sure to remember the details for future chapters! I have a lot planned for this story, and I hope you guys will stay reading it. Also, this half of this chapter is told in Santana's perspective, to give you some insight on her relationship with Brittany. Read On!**

**_Santana's POV_**

I gasped as I entered the wedding hall, hearing Puck do the same.

Lined against the walls were twinkle lights, against chipped wood. The centerpieces on the tables were orchids with bottles of champagne in ice buckets. As one of Mercedes' best and oldest friends, I didn't have to think twice about where she got this money from- the woman did have a god sent voice, after all. Don't get your first album sold over 50 million times around the world for nothing.

My eyes scanned the crowd for the Brittany, but my heart fluttered when I saw her on the stage, tuning her guitar. I sat in my designated seat, watching the way she looked down shyly, like she had never sang a song in her life, and this was her first time. Totally was like she hadn't sung in front of nearly a hundred people at that bar by the way she was tapping her fingers nervously against the bright red guitar, which was now perfectly tuned.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Puck said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I love all the lights." I was glad that our table was in the front, with a white sign with _Table #2.a _in shiny black letters, and the area where the vows would be taking place was pretty far away from us, despite being in the first row of tables, directly beside the pathway Mercedes would be walking down in just a few moments. "Not as beautiful as you, though," Puck attempted to flatter me, but it just wasn't working anymore. Not the way it used to. "You're sweet, but let's stay quiet."

We waited in silence as many more people filed in, Mike, Sugar, Blaine, Quinn and Kurt all sitting down at our table, which I was now guessing was for all Mercedes' close friends. At the other side of the aisle, I finally noticed a table labeled _Table #2.b, _and Rachel and three other guys and two girls sat, and I noticed an empty space in between Rachel and one of the guys, who had long dreadlocks. I was assuming it was Brittany's place, as she was on the stage currently, standing solo with the mic shaky in her hands.

Her eyes caught mine and I gave her a knowing smile, knowing after Sam and Mercedes performed their vows I would be singing the song they had their first dance to as a married couple, and I couldn't feel more nervous. She looked away after managing a slight curve of her lips, and I finally took the time to appreciate the way her body looked in that dress. I was guessing she was wearing some sort've protective pair of shorts, which wouldn't allow her to show, because she was now wearing a tight dark blue dress, with a flowy end and no straps, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. I took a moment to breathe, remembering that we were only friends, nothing more.

_Then stop eye-sexing her, Lopez. Could you make it more obivious?_

Snapping me of my Brittany induced haze, I looked over at the alter, where Sam had his eyes widened and mouth slightly agape, and I followed his eyes to the end of the hall, where Mercedes was entering, looking as beautiful as ever in her flowing white dress. Everyone stood as she started walking with her dad down the aisle, everyone looking like they were about to cry.

But my attention shifted to Brittany, as the lyrics to _Can't Help Falling In Love _by Elvis Presley filled everyone's ears, the silence broken by her beautiful voice

**_"Wise men say/Only fools rush in/But I can't help falling in love with you/Oh, shall I stay?/Would it be a sin/If I can't help falling in love with you"_**

Mercedes was now half way down the aisle, and Brittany strummed a new guitar, an acoustic, that I assumed she had switched out earlier. Her eyes floated to mine , and though I was recently far from her, the way her eyes were sparkling at me currently was making my heart beat faster than the beats in Stayin' Alive.

_**"Like a river flows/Surely to the sea/Darlin' so it goes/Some things are meant to be/Take my hand, take my whole life too/For I can't help help/Falling in love with you." **_

The entire room cheered at Brittany's stunning performance of the song, my mind wandering to Puck and I's marriage as Sam and Mercedes said their vows. Puck and I weren't in love anymore: well at least I wasn't quite in love with him. I'm pretty sure I was in love with someone else. Which means I wasn't in love with him, because if you truly love someone, you wouldn't have feelings for someone else.

I smiled as Mercedes said I do and Sam pulled her in, the room cheering. I realized this was my queue to sing the song for the newlyweds' first dance. I quickly ran over to the stage and smiled when I saw Brittany putting her guitar down. "Hey Britt, that was really nice performance, but it's my turn," I said, laughing.

Brittany turned to me and grinned, "You're gonna sing something?" She beamed at me. "Yes, now get your pretty little butt out of here," I laughed as I gained my position behind the microphone, Brittany laughing as well. "Get, get, get!" I said as the lights dimmed even more, Brittany running across the aisle and to her seat, saluting me and making me laugh a little bit. The music started to flood through the speakers, and I put my lips close to the mic as I heard my queue in the notes.

_**"What would I do without your smart mouth?/Drawing me in and you kicking me out/Got my hand spinning/No kidding/I can't pin you down/What going on in that beautiful mind?/I'm on your magical mystery ride/And I'm so dizzy/Don't know what hit me/But I'll be alright/My heads underwater/But I'm breathing fine"**_

I looked out onto the crowd, my eyes passing where Mercedes and Sam were dancing, and landing on Brittany as her lips curved up in a small, sad smile, and I gulped as I sung the next words, keeping eye contact with her, her blue eyes sparkling in the yellow light.

_**"Cause all of me/Loves all of you/Love your curves and all your edges/All your perfect imperfections/Give your all to me/I'll give my all to you/You're my end and my beginning/Even when I lose I'm winning/Cause I give you all of me/And you give me all of you, oh, oh."**_

i cleared my throat as Mercedes and Sam ceased dancing, bowing at the praise I recieved from the audience. I stepped down from the stage and kept eye contact with Brittany, trying to smile reassuringly, like I hadn't just poured my heart out without intending to- I was supposed to be singing for Mercedes and Sam, maybe even Puck, not the girl who I was trying to be friends with because I was secretly in love with her. But my heart got the best of me.

"And now, after that beautiful performance and first dance, we will have a few people come up and speak for the bride and groom." The officiant beamed down at all of us from the alter, as Mercedes' parents and Sam's parents said their tear-jerking words, and a few other people close to Sam and Mercedes said their words before it was my turn and Pucks.

We said the classic things, like we wish them all the happiness in the world and everything else beyond that, but most of the time my eyes were on Brittany, who sat at their table with her head down, staring at her bright glass of champagne, which was tinted even more in the rustic setting.

I stepped away from the alter and to my table, where Puck sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist,kissing my temple.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You look a little down," he rubbed his hand up and down my arm gently in a comforting motion, but it just made me think about the way Brittany had done that that time at her apartment when she thought I was asleep in the morning. I let my eyes flow to her as she got up and walked over to the stage with her band members in tow.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Just need to dance," I said as everyone got up and onto the dance floor, dancing to Brittany's voice.

* * *

Tons of country songs played after that, with Brittany and Rachel's amazing vocals leading each and every song, with a few exceptions from drunk aunt's and uncle's who thought they could sing well, but in reality couldn't. I had had about 5 glasses of champagne now and all i wanted were the little strawberries inside of them, so I went to get another glass, leaving Quinn and Mike to talk about dance and whipped cream among themselves. Don't ask where the topic came from.

Brittany was walking down from the stage as I reached the bar, Sam running up and grabbing the mic, starting to sing another love song. I smiled as I watched her, half wondering where Puck was, but also not caring as I grabbed my glass of champagne and walked over to Brittany

"You're performances have been great tonight, Britt. And your voice was amazing in that song at the start of the night," I beamed at her, looking into her blue eyes and smiling brightly as I reached out and ran my hand along her arm- we were noticeably close at this point. I set down my champagne glass on a nearby table.

"Thank you, Santana, but you need to stop doing that." Brittany looked at me pointedly. "Doing what?"I said, dumbfounded at this point as I scrunched up my eyebrows, keep up her strong gaze. I resisted a grin at her determined expression, so different from her usual silly face.

"Looking at me like- like- like that! Like I'm the only person who matters in this world when you're _married-_ you can't be staring at me like I am the sun the moon and the stars, Santana. It's driving me crazy! I- I hate to say it, but it's never gonna happen between you and I. And the secret touches or seemingly innocent ones, I can't with them anymore." Brittany gasped out, using crazy hand gestures. I was glad she whisper-yelled it, because there was about a dozen people looking at us, and I realized Rachel was staring too, along with Mike.

"So- looking at you like I'm in love with you and touching you like _lovers _would? Brittany, you have no idea how _fucking hard it_ is to not to! You're- perfect." I gulped down the walnut-sized knot in my throat, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I closed them and removed my hand from her arm. People had started to look away, but I saw Rachel looking our way again before I closed my eyes.

"Santana, you know how much I appreciate you, but we'd be better off as friends. C'mon, let's just dance and get this over with- only way we can make this seem like nothing to other people is if we act like it's nothing. Please." Brittany pleaded with me, grabbing my hands and causing me to open my eyes- I could see the few people still looking our way, but playing it off like she just wanted to dance, I pulled her over to the dance floor.

_"Fuck, it's a love song."_ I groaned internally to my self at the thought, making a face."What don't want to dance with me?" Brittany asked, faking a pout, trying to get me to smile. It wasn't working very well. "No, I do," _More than you know._ She grinned and grabbed my waist with one hand, the other on the small of my back as she pulled me close to her, agonizingly slow.

"You can pull me closer to you, y'know," I said, growing impatient. I wrapped my arms around her neck and groaned silently when she didn't say anything, and stopped pulling me closer to her, but she just swayed along to the music slowly, setting her arms around my back. We stayed like that for awhile, our bodies close and only a few inches away from touching. She leaned into me slightly, and I was wondering why the song was taking so long to finish. This was torcher. I could feel her breath against my neck, turning my head a little to see her looking around, and I assumed she was looking for Puck. Trying to get her mind off of him and to give me a little satisfaction, I pulled her body against mine and slid my arms down until they were on her neck, like I was about to kiss her.

She leaned back, regaining her former position and clearing her throat. "What do you think you're doing, Ms. Lopez?" She teased, and I could feel her hands shifting on my back, moving their position a little lower, but we were still unnoticeable as more couples joined in the slow-dancing, a girl now replacing Sam's calming voice and singing a soft love ballad.

"Oh, I don't know, Ms. Pierce. What are your hands doing back there?" I asked curiously as the dance floor flooded, cocking an eyebrow and resisting a smile. As the music sped up, so did we, and she gave me a spin before answering and putting her hands back to where they were before.."You didn't answer my question," she grinned. I finally let myself smile, and I giggled quietly. "Gasp! Did I hear a giggle from the Santana Lopez?" Brittany gasped for real, after saying the word, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Did you just say the word gasp while gasping?"

At this point, she was very close to me after I pulled her in. She leaned into my ear, tightening her grip around me and pulling out bodies even closer, if it was even possible. "So what if I did?" Her voice turned from playful to sensual in a second, and I felt my breathing hitch in my throat as I struggled to breathe.

"Jesus, Brittany, why do you always do this to me?" I asked, shaking my head from side to side a little bit, waiting for her to answer. "Do what to you?"

"Make me feel like this? Like I'm the only one- when I know you can have any girl you want and I already have my own guy," I set my forehead on her shoulder as a few seconds passed by. I tilted my head to the side, watching the girl sing the bridge to the song, nearly finished. I didn't mistaken the way Rachel was narrowing her eyes at us either, but at the time I decided to ignore the hobbit that I had to work with everyday of my life.

"I don't want anyone else, Santana." Her voice became silky smooth this time and I heard her sigh gently, before she rested her head on mine. I closed my eyes and breathed out. "I wish things were different, Britt," I said, lowering my voice to nearly quieter than a whisper. "I wish that I didn't get married- I wish that that night at the bar wouldn't be our first and last alone together. There are so many things I wish that ever happened," I said, raising my head and looking in her eyes. "But the one thing I'm so glad that did was meeting you. And over the last weeks, we've, well, grown closer. And I'm so happy for that." _Not as happy as I would be if we were together, but I'll take what I can get. _"I feel the same way." She smiled sadly at me, turning more serious than before. "But never is never and we can't change that, and I know you love Puck. We were just a fling, and that's okay." I saw tears threaten to spill from her eyes, and I felt my heart grow tired.

Tired of hiding from the world, tired of hiding my feelings for Brittany, tired of hiding the way I didn't live Puck anymore, tired of hiding how tired I was. But that was just the way the world had to be.

"But I will never forget that night, mostly the first part," she winked and we shared a small laugh. "But also the second, and the way we talked about stupid things in the middle of the night until you passed out. And how your favourite movie is the 2019 remake of Little Women, for some reason. And how you never liked sports growing up, but you were more of a theatre nerd. A hot one." She winked again and i blushed this time as she continued, not saying anything. "And maybe we'll never be together, but I've decided that I'd rather have you in my life than not." She kissed my temple subtly, giving me a squeeze and pulling herself out of my arms reluctantly.

She gave me a small salute, and I grinned. But as those final notes were sung by the woman on the stage, I grabbed her hand before she could walk off, making her turn to face me, using the line from one of her favourite movies, quoting some cheesy surfer dude. It was one of the lines she used the first night we met, saying it was her favourite one from the film.

"Never say never, babe."

* * *

**_Author's POV_**

As Noah Salling sat beside his wife, her head resting on his shoulder as he brushed her hair with his hands, he couldn't help but think about the way Santana pulled Brittany close to her on the dance floor earlier. He had been sitting at the table the entire time, but luckily he was out of view from them, so they couldn't see the way his brow had furrowed and the way he looked so confused.

Staring down at his beautiful wife, who was now half asleep, as she always got bored as weddings, he thought about the way Santana had almost looked like she was crying while they had been dancing. He thought nothing of it, though: Santana always looked a little teary eyed. And as for the dancing with Brittany, he knew it was normal. Santana loved to dance, especially to slow songs. He wasn't very surprised that when the Latina saw the blonde headed girl, she couldn't resist to urge to dance with her. They had been practicing for months for the big dance number coming up in the start of the show, and Noah could see that the girls had amazing dance chemistry.

_But is that it?_ Noah questioned. He hadn't missed the little hugs that the two girls would give eachother at the end of the day, even if they'd see eachother about an hour later when they all went out for drinks. Or even when they went their seperate ways to their car and agreed to meet at Santana and Noah's favourite pizza place, Little Italia.

He waved the thought away as he kissed the top of Santana's head, smiling against her long hair. Santana would never chest on him. They had been in love for seven years, now, married after two long years of dating. Long, but worth it. As long as he had her, Noah thought, he would be fine.

Meanwhile, Brittany was across the room on the dance floor, currently a shot away from being drunk and dancing all over a seemingly familiar blonde that she just couldn't recognize.

"You're really good at this," the hazel eyed girl that Brittany was dancing with said. "Well, I did go to one of the top rated art high school's in San Francisco," Brittany said cockily as the music changed tempo a little bit. The entire country theme had gone down the drain; now an array of pop and rap was playing, blasting through the back up speakers for when the band wanted to take a break. Rachel was sitting on a chair a few feet away, Brittany not realizing in her intoxicated state.

Rachel watched with intensity in her eyes as Brittany and the blonde continued their conversation.

Rachel knew that they had broken up- she knew that they weren't good together, they both added to each other's problems, and Rachel hadn't even gotten to the point of introducing her to Brittany and the rest of their friends. But Rachel also knew that she loved Quinn Fabray more than anyone in the world, and that she would do anything to have Quinn back, just to hold her one more time, even if it was away from the rest of the world.

Quinn and Rachel had broken up because Rachel was too afraid to come out. Sure, her and Brittany had been best friends for years after meeting at daycare nearly 19 years ago this September. But something inside Rachel just never could understand the way she felt about people. She loved everyone; she had fallen for guys and girls, but she could never put a name on it. How was she supposed to come out if she didn't even know what she was coming out as?

Rachel stared at Brittany and Quinn for a little while longer before knocking back the three glasses of champagne beside her, putting them down. "She's your girl," said Kurt, who was sitting beside her. Rachel's eyes widened. "What?" She said, suddenly overly nervous as she refrained from making eye contact with Kurt.

"I can tell- You wouldn't be staring at her like that if you weren't may in love with her. Trust me, I've been looking at him all night the same way," Kurt groaned and gestured to Blaine, who was now shaking his head around with Sam and Mercedes, trying to dance. He wasn't very succesful, though, because he kept falling. Sam had to hold him up with one arm while Mercedes laughed her head off.

"You guys were dating?" Rachel asked, avoiding the question. "Nope. I just really wish he was mine- I've been working up the courage to ask him out for the past few weeks, but I just keep chickening out. Just like how you're chickening out of this question." Kurt poked Rachel's arm, grinning a little bit.

"Ask me again?" Rachel gulped, stalling. "You don't have to come out to me or anything, but are you guys dating or something? Friends with benefits?"

"Some things happened between us, we ended whatever we had." Kurt fronwed and leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder. "That really sucks. But I'm sure it was for the better?" He tried to soothe as Rachel put her head on top of his. Brittany whispered something to Quinn, she ran over to the other table and grabbed her bag while Brittany came over, winked and took another swig of champagne.

She then proceeded to run over to Quinn, loop their arms and praitcally run out of the hall. Rachel sighed, knowning where they were about to go. There was a hotel across the street, after all. She just couldn't stop it as she sighed and wiped a slight tear from her eye.

"What sucks is that I could've been dancing with her. What sucks is she used to be mine."

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I would've still been asleep if the blinds were closed. And I didn't feel an arm curl around my waist, pulling me in closer. I didn't think I could really get much closer though, because the blond half-underneath me was already so close to me that there wasn't an inch of skin on us that wasn't touching.

I tried to think about last night but all that came into my head was the need for Advil and a glass of water. Looking down, surprisingly comfortable, I realized who I was half-straddling, half-cuddling. My eyes widened as I took in the fact that it was Quinn, Santana's friend and one my co-workers, who was wrapped around me.

"I'm screwed," I said underneath my breath.

**A/N: This was a bit of a whirlwind of a chapter. It's pretty short, but I feel like too much happened. I've also decided to make this fic only 12-17 chapters, which is short by my standards, but there will be a sequel. And also, Brittana will be endgame of course haha. Sorry for the not very rock songs in this chapter- Next time there will be some better song pics. Thank you so much and I'll see you next time :)**

**P.S. If you have any suggestions or additions to the plotlines, please tell me- I'd love to hear your opinion. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**I Want You To Stay**_

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter will have a flashback explaining some of Brittany's problems with her mental health, dancing and her being cheated on. It also has a lot a lot a lot of Faberry. Let me know if you guys want me to tone it down or not? Read On!**

_**Brittany's POV**_

_**-Flashback Commence, 2 years ago-**_

_"Maia!" I called out as I entered the apartment. Locking the door behind me, I didn't hear Maia say anything. I did hear a string of curses though, followed by.. groaning? I raised my eyebrows.I opened the door to Rachel's room, covering my eyes. "Rach? Is that you? Please tell me your not banging that-" I frowned as I realized that Rachel wasn't in there. Either she was screwing some girl in MY bed, or something else was happening._

_Something very, very bad. _

_I cautiously opened the door to my room, and I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing?" I said, trying to block out the view of my girlfriend and Rachel's boyfriend- doing something I didn't even want to think about in my bed. _

_Maia's eyes widened, and Kayden, Rachel's boyfriend who was sure to be her ex if I had anything to do with it after today, jumped up from on top of Maia. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled through clenched teeth. Neither of them answered and just stared at me in shock. Finally, Maia spoke up. "Britt, it's not what it looks like." I was currently glaring at Kayden, but I snapped my head towards Maia. "Do not fucking call me that," I looked back to Kayden, ignoring the freightended look on thier faces. "Get. The. Hell. Out. Don't bother putting on your clothes, you can do that downstairs." Kayden nodded and ran out of the door to my bedroom butt naked, clutching his clothes to his chest._

_"Brittany, please." Maia pleaded, picking her clothes up off the floor. "No, don't. I forgave you the first time, Maia, but with him? Of all people, my best friend's boyfriend? What is wrong with you! Fourteen months down the drain. This is the last time." I crossed my arms as she responded, "Just hear me out, let me explain-" _

_"No, Maia. Let me explain what you're gonna do. You're gonna get the fuck out of my apartment, and cut of all ties with me and Rachel, who was seemingly your friend. Delete my number and unfollow me on everything. I don't want to see you ever again," I spat out in one breath._

_"That's what you want? Really?" Maia said, already pulling on her pants. I grit my teeth. "Really." She stood up and pulled on her shirt, looking at me like she wanted to say something else. "I'm sorry," was all she muttered before grabbing her phone and walking out, and I sunk to the floor as I hear the door to the apartment shut behind me._

_Three hours later, I was still sobbing, my my legs to my chest and I buried my head in my knees, when I heard a knock on the door. "Britt? Britt, open up, it's me. I brought_ take_ out for me, you, Kayden and Maia." t the mention of her name,my sobbing grew, and she must've heard since she opened the door and dropped the food, from what I could see, and ran over to me. "Sweetie, what happened?" I think she already knew as she took off her long red coat and put it over my shoulders, pulling me into her arms as she took in the messed up bed. "You're shivering."_

_I wiped my eyes, struggling to look at her through my blurry tears, hating myself for what I was about to tell her. "Maia cheated on me," I started, "with Kayden." I could feel Rachel's breath hitch in her throat and she pulled me tighter to her, and I finally worked up enough strength to wrap my arms around her. "I think you were right when you told me he was a no good, lying son of a bitch." I laughed at that. "The one time I wish I wasn't right."_

_Three weeks later, it happened. I was sitting on the couch, resting after a long day of acting, singing and dancing, and I started thinking about Maia. For the last few weeks, I pushed it out of my mind, but I just couldn't anymore._

_It started with crying. And little by little, hyperventilating, panting as I wrapped myself up and buried my head into my legs. I couldn't stop thinking about everything we were and everything we had- and how it was all gone. I pulled myself up as I heard keys jingling in the door, wiping my eyes and feeling the need to hide. Of course, I trusted Rachel- but I didn't feel like talking. So as she opened the door and came in carrying a pizza, Sam, Tina and Joe behind her since Elliot was in California at a wedding, I smiled brightly and got up, faking it._

* * *

**_Santana's POV_**

"What the fuck, Quinn? It's 9 am."

"You are not going to believe what happened."

"Probably will. You are pretty psycho."

"Not this time."

"Stop boring me and get on with it, Q."

"You know that girl Brittany?"

I got up from mine and Puck's bed, pulling my shirt on and pulling my shorts down, walking to our couples bathroom, sighing at the mention of the girl I had been dreaming of. "Yeah, we're getting pretty close," I confessed, putting toothpaste on my toothbrush, knowing this was gonna go on for awhile.

"Well, we left together at the wedding last night, and guess what?" _I wish that I left with her last night instead of Puck?_

"Hmm?" I muttered, sticking the brush in my mouth, not really paying attention.

"She has a girl peen, dude!" _Already knew that, babe._

"The fuck?" I pretended, trying to be surprised and groaning inwardly.

"Yep! My exact response. But she's super hot, and I totally hit that." I coughed, laughing.

"Please don't ever speak like that. But congratulations, Fabgay. But what about that Rachel girl?"

Quinn sighed over the line, and I heard her body hit a mattress as she laid down on what I assumed was her bed. "It was a one night stand. An amazing one night stand, but I've still got my eyes set on Rachel." I fiddled with the end of my t-shirt as I spit out the toothpaste and finishing brushing my toungue, walking out of the bathroom and wiping my hands.

"Well, good, because I like you two together. Think it's a bitch move that she wouldn't come out, but I understand that." I sighed and went downstairs, waving to my cleaning lady. It was Saturday; I forgot she'd be here as I jumped up onto the marble counters in the kitchen, smiling at Maria as she left the kitchen, giving me privacy.

"I get what you mean, San. I'm sorry that your grandma took awhile to accept you after coming out as bisexual. Bitch was pretty happy when you married a guy. As you would say," she started.

"No me gusta." We finished in unison, laughing. "Thanks, Q. But I'm pretty sure she knew that you guys went home together. You're gonna want to apologize," I said, scanning my shaking hands, and looking at the little heart tattoo right above my wrist. "I'll talk to you later. Got some things to worry about. And just because it's a Saturday and we all have the day off doesn't mean you can slack. You have the last song of the episode ready, right?"

I groaned. "I've had it ready since four weeks ago when I was planning the cherography with Britt." I smiled at the mention of the blonde. "I'll talk to you later, too, Quinn. See ya."

As I hang up the phone and leaned back against the cupboards, I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. What was I doing, crushing over some girl? I was married, for God's sake, and Britt had already said that she couldn't handle that. My phone beeped and I picked it up. "Speaking of the devil," I mumbled. "Hey, Britt."

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

Sitting in my bed, I couldn't help but scroll through my Instagram feed. I also couldn't help clicking on Quinn's page. I couldn't help scrolling down a little to a month ago, when the band was playing at some new bar and she wanted to be there to celebrate. Brittany couldn't be there because it was Maia's brithday, and she didn't wanna celebrate in some "old, crusty bar that has old men waiting to grope girls in it". Like anyone would wanna grope that.

Quinn had her arms wrapped around my waist, and I was half perched on he lap as she set her chin on my shoulder and I leaned my head back on her neck. I was craning my head a little bit and my eyes were glued to hers, and she was staring back at me, smiling brightly. The caption was an upsidedown smiley face and a blue heart, with "I'm so glad you get to share your voice not only with me but with the world. you deserve everything and I hope I can give everything to you."

We never said I love you to eachother. I was stubborn, she was equally as- but now I was regretting it so much. I realized that this post was only still here because she either didn't have time to go through her feed- or she still wasn't over me. I hoped for the latter as I got up to answer the door. "Get up off your lazy ass Brittany," I joked as I smiled and opened the door, but my smile quickly diminished.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, Rach. Can I talk to you outside?"

I looked at Brittany, who was laying on the couch. She was staring a little oddly at us, and I looked over and saw Quinn's eyes widen. "Yeah, it's whatever," I said, trying to sound like I didn't want to grab her and kiss her. And then slap her for what happened between us. And then kid her again.

I closed the door behind me, stepping outside into the hallway, crossing my arms over my torso and placing my hands on my arms, cold. "What are you doing here, Quinn?" I looked at the ground, at my feet which were only in my socks. "I know about what happened between you and Brittany, too," I said, gritting my teeth slightly and frowning at the ground.

"That's partly while I'm here, to, well, say I'm sorry. If you'll let me, that is." Quinn bent down a little bit, using her thumb to angle my chin upwards before standing up properly again. I sighed, looking into her hazel eyes. "You have one minute, _Fabray,_" I said, slightly grinning as she smiled. I assumed she was remembering the times I had called her that when we used to tease eachother.

"I can do that with that. Rachel, I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want to come out, and i didn't let you be. As your-" Quinn looked at me, and I think she wasn't sure if we were dating or not. "-girlfriend, I should've been supportive of you and I should've let you be, but I didn't. And I'm so, so sorry for that. Not only because I tried forcing you into doing something you weren't ready for, but for letting someone as amazing as you go because I was being selfish. And, I think that was a lot, but if you want me to stay, I'll stay. If you want me to go, I'll go."

I gulped as Quinn pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. Red roses, with a box of chocolates stuck in middle of them. "Sorry- I've never brought a girl flowers or anything before- usually when it's over, it's over, but for you, I thought it'd be different. You're different." She handed me the bouquet, and I smelt the roses, not saying anything for a few minutes, the silence killing me inside, but I had no idea what to say. "I'll go, I guess," Quinn said, starting to walk off, pulling her black leather jacket over herself and making it to the elevator surprisingly quickly.

And as she stepped inside the elevator, turning to face me as she pressed the ground button, the words came to me. "What, Quinn, wait!" She stepped out of the elevator just before it closed, and i set down the bouquet of flowers on the ground. I ran to her, feeling ridiculous in my grey sweat pants and pink t-shirt. I was still the same girl I had been so many years ago. _**"Just because we're two little people/In this big old world.." **_

Quinn turned around, stopped moving. I didn't know if she could catch what I meant, but I smiled as she decided to sing the rest of the lyrics. _**"I could make a living/ Baby/ You could be my girl/ I won't sell drugs no more/ I'll move you out the city."**_

I joined her for the last little part of the chorus. We had listened to this song just laying on her bed one day, and I remembered how safe I felt, curled up in her arms with my head on her chest, when I had started to sing the lyrics and she joined in that day.

_**"Taking you with me/I'm taking you with me/ Cause if I ain't got you/Then I got nobody at all." **_

Her mouth hung open a little bit as we finished the lyrics, in a perfect harmony, but she accepted me as I ran into her arms, pulling her down by wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her into me, crashing my lips against hers but at the same time being soft. Her hands flew to my waist as she dipped me, not too low. "Please," I whispered against her lips. "Please. I want you to stay, please," I commanded, breathless.

Quinn chuckled, and I still had my eyes closed as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Only for you, _Berry._" It was now my turn to laugh, and as I did, I could picture us laughing, together, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**_Brittany's POV_**

"Good morning, everyone," Puck said as he entered the room. "Woah, not every one is here," he quirked up an eyebrow. "Including my wife."

It was Monday now, and most of us were seated around the table in the planning room for the show, and Puck and Santana told us to dress down, because we'd be working with our hands today, whatever that meant. I was wearing jeans and a dark grey t, sitting in between Sam and Jake. Jake seemed like a pretty cool guy, but I hadn't really met him yet. "Why isn't Santana here?" I asked Puck. The only other people here were Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Finn, and a few other cast members. And Quinn and Rachel were holding hands under the table, acting like I couldn't see them. Yeah right.

"She took the other car and went to go eat breakfast some place. She left an hour before I did, so that's weird." Puck shrugged, pulling up the sleeves on his black long sleeve shirt. He was also wearing light blue jeans. Just as he finished the sentence, Santana came in, carrying those little cartons which you could put your coffee in. Three of them. Each with six cups of coffee in them. "Britt, babe, anyone, help," she said.

I got up and rushed over to her, grabbing two cartons and setting them down on the table, while Puck grabbed the other one. "I brought coffee for everyone. Well, I don't know if it's for everyone, but it's all I could carry." Everyone chuckled, saying thank you and grabbing a cup.

"So, why did you tell us to wear jeans and comfortable clothes?" I questioned Santana. We had talked on the phone the other day and she said to make sure to remember to have a comfortable outfit, but refused to tell me why. I grabbed a cup and took a long sip, waiting for her to reply. "Because, Brittany, today we're going to be going to the shooting warehouse and building some new sets. I wanted to get you all into the real feel of working together, because we have big plans for this show, and we're very glad such an amazing cast is a part of it." She said this directly to me, not really speaking to anyone else, with a dopey smile on her face. "..Okay." I said, while the rest of the room awed except for, noticeably, Quinn.

Four hours later, it was around three o'clock when I walked over to Santana, who was sawing something in one of the workstations in the second warehouse we had been to. This one had most of the stuff that would be in the pilot, while the other had fake houses and hang out spots. She handed the piece of wood to someone nearby, who was now working on the choir room in the highschool, which was nearly complete.

"Hey, Santana," I greeted, itching to ask her the question I had been wondering about for the entire day. "Hey, Britt!" She said, dropping the slab of wood she was now cutting. She turned off her power saw and smiled up at me. "How are you?" I sat down cross legged on the concrete floor, and I shivered a little bit. "I'm actually great, what about you?" She smiled a little too brightly, and I raised an eyebrow. "Worried. What the hell is going on with you? You've been walking around all and happy and joyful, and don't get me wrong, I love seeing you happy," Santana's smile grew into a real one when I said this.

I let myself smile a little too as I continued, "but this is new. And different. What's up, seriously?" Santana's smile faltered a little bit, and mine did as well as she sighed and ran a hand throw her hair, which was now a little messed up. She tied it up, and I nearly missed what she said, admiring how beautiful she looked with her hair out of her face. "Well, Puck said that I needed to be a little nicer to everyone, so here I am, being all cheerful. We actually got into a fight about it this morning. That's really why we took seperate cars. I just had to get out of there- I-" Santana looked up and stopped, and I assumed that she saw the sad look on my face.

"-'m sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with my marital problems." She shook her head, looking down and sniffling a little bit before running a hand through her ponytail again. I leaned forward and wrapped her up into a hug, rubbing her back gently with one hand. "I don't want you to ever feel that way- you are never going to bother me, never. You can come to me whenever you want, just to talk or if you need something, and I will always be there for you."

Santana sniffled into my shoulder again, squeezing me tightly before pulling back and extending her pink finger, smiling sadly. "Promise?" She said, barely above a whisper, and I returned the smile as I wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Promise."

* * *

As we stood back and admired our work, I heard Rache myl and Quinn giggling beside me, looking at Finn, who was also grinning a little bit. "What's so funny?" I asked, weirded out. "Look," Rachel said, pointing to behind the piano, where you could see a head behind it, and I smiled as I saw the familiar brown eyes staring back at me, making an odd face. I didn't really know how Puck didn't see Santana, or how the rest of the people here didn't, but clearly not. I ran up behind the piano as well.

"Whatcha doing back here?" My lips quirked up. "Oh, nothing," she said. "It seems like you never have another answer than that, Ms. Lopez."

At that, she let out a small chuckle, "Certainly so, Ms. Pierce. Or maybe, I do not find myself indulgent in the small pleasantries that we grant other humans by responding do their feeble questions. As, in the inevitable end, when we all disappear into oblivion, our minds will parish with us. So, Ms. Pierce, I believe that by answering these less than able-minded questions, such as "What are you doing?" or "Are you okay?", is a method that we use to justify the thoughts that we have. By this, I mean that we, as people, have a thought process that thinks that we have to know everything possible, but mostly of the ones we love," she bit her lip as she said this, "but we can fully see what is going on. We're just too afraid to confront eachother, or do anything about it. But you can see what someone is doing, or that if they are not okay. We just want confirmation to we can withhold the actual doing something about it or speaking over it. We want to know everything, see everything, but can't handle it. These questions are stupid, yet, because we won't remember the person's answer. We won't have a mind to use to think about in our old age, and don't get me started on death. Does that make sense? We use questions to delay the inevitable? Because nothing really had meaning. We won't remember any of this. Nothing here made a difference."

I was very, very, very tempted to say "I don't think I could ever understand anyone anymore than I understand you." But instead, all that came out was, "I really don't get it, but I might know where you're leading." I smiled a bit.

Santana frowned a little and sighed. "I don't know where I was leading either, but it's okay." I could really see the way she wanted me to get her- the way she wanted someone to understand that we weren't here for a purpose. All of this would be gone- one day- with nothing or no one to remember us, this conversation would not go down in history but not even be acknowledged by anyone because it wasn't heard by anyone other than me and Santana. "I get you," I said, grabbing her hand. "I do."

Santana looked at me, looking like she was debating on something before she turned away and tugged her hand from my grasp, resulting in a frown coming from me. "Don't," she said barely above a whisper. "You said it yourself, we can't be together, and we're better of as friends."

"I wish we weren't," I said. "I wish we were something more." She sighed. "I know you do, Britt, and I do too- but it's not possible." She got up and walked away.

I followed her. "Come see my show tonight," I pleaded. "At the Cauldron at 8. You can bring who ever you want, I think Finn and a few others are coming. Just come and listen."

She turned back to me. "Fine, but no serenading this time." She grinned a little bit and turned away again. I smiled. Yeah right.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

The bar was filed with smoke, and all around there were people talking and laughing, drinking out of bottles that'd you see in a science lab. There were red, blue, green and purple liquids in the glasses and I smiled. Seemed like a pretty cool. Finn, Puck, Quinn, Kitty and Blaine came in behind me. Kurt was coming too, but he had some things to do before he did.

"Woah, this place is lit man," Finn said, belching as he took hold of Puck's shoulder, who was laughing. We had gone to a bar before this, and Puck and Finn had gotten wasted. Along with Quinn, who was now searching for her girlfriend, screaming "Rachel!" On stage, Brittany's band was just now setting up. Rachel jumped down from the large elevated platform and ran over to Quinn and us. "Hey guys! So glad you could make it," Rachel said over the loud talk of the bar.

"Me too. Where's Britt?" I asked, not seeing her on stage. "Back room," I looked towards the back of the bar, where Brittany was just stepping out with her guitar. "I'm so happy you're here, Q," Rachel said as everyone went to go sit down, except for Quinn, who was now wrapped up in Rachel's embrace. I decided to wait for her to finish before saying hi to Brittany. "Me too, babe," Quinn said, pulling away from Rachel's grasp only to pull her back in, kissing Rachel deeply. This went on for about two minutes, and I just stood there, jaw dropped.

Brittany came up beside me. "Uhm, what the hell is going on?" She said, equally as surprised. "They're dating, I think." Rachel continued to kiss Quinn, and I had to look away when Quinn decided to straddle Rachel. "Okay, Fabgay and Man hands, as much as this is entertaining, not really, you need to stop making out."

"We have a show, Rach, come on." Rachel snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard Brittany. "H-How long have you been standing there?" Rachel asked as she tore away from Quinn, who was now frowning.

"Long enough you're straighn't. Let's go," Brittany grabbed Rachel's arm gently and tugged her to the stage, winking back at me and again making my heart flutter. "C'mon Q, let's go sit down."

They played a few songs, like Afraid by The Neighbourhood, 505 by Artic Monkeys and some other classics, like Smells Like Teen Spirit, which got for everyone up.

"We all have that one who got away, right?!" Brittany called out to the bar. There was a chorus of yeses. "Well, unfortunately for me, that my situation right now." The audience "awed" and booed, some girl even trying to hug Brittany, who accepted it, laughing. "Well, uh, this is for everyone who doesn't want to know how their ex is doing without you. And for a special girl out there tonight." Damn you, Brittany. I said no serenading.

**_"Someone said they left together/I ran out the door to get her/She was holding hands with Trevor/Not the best feeling ever"_**

She strummed her electric guitar, Tina in the back keeping the beat on the drums, Joe and Sam singing back up while Rachel also strummed a guitar. Brittany looked right at me, being getting shy and looking at her feet, nodding her head to the beat.

_**"Said/"Pull yourself together"/"You should try your luck with Heather/Man I hope they slept together/Oh, the less I know the better/The less I know the better"**_

I looked down and fiddled with my hands, sighing. We were practically in the front row, and Brittany was unabashedly looking at me. I couldn't blame her- Puck was drunk and was dancing sloppily with Kitty and Finn on the floor, so he was distracted. Quinn had her chin in the palm of her hand, seeming sobered up already, staring at Rachel as she stared back, Rachel barely singing. They looked so in love.

**_"Oh my love/Can't you see you by my side/No surprise when you're on his shoulder like every night/Oh my love/Can't you see you're on my mind/Don't suppose we could convince your lover to change his mind/So goodbye"_**

crittany shot a pointed look towards Puck, who was completely unaware of the situation. Then she looked back at me, shaking her head. There were so many emotions trying to be conveyed, I didn't know what she was trying to say other than she wanted us to be together but it just wouldn't happen. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it before singing the last lyrics. _You're on my mind, too._

**_"She said/"It's not now or never/Wait 10 years/Well be together/I said/"Better late than never"/"Just don't make me wait forever.""_**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this. A lot things are going on with the Corona Virus so cramming- this chapter was kinda boring also, but there was a lot of Faberry haha. Let me know what you want to see and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_Love & Acceptance_**

**A/N: Hey! I'm introducing a few new characters- you'll already be familiar with half of them from Glee haha. Also, some Quinntana explains Santana coming out in a flashback, along with some of her and Quinn's past. Read On!**

_**Author's POV**_

_-Flashback Commence, 6 years ago-_

_"Hey, Quinn," Santana smiled as she walked up to her blonde best "friend" at their lockers. "San, hey," Quinn turned to Santana. "Can we- uhm, talk?" Quinn said nervously. She closed her locker after grabbing her textbooks,Santana raising an eyebrow curiously, "Uh yeah. What's up?" _

_"Maybe in private. Later," Quinn chickened out and walked away quickly. "Bye?"_

_Santana closed her locker and walked to class, wondering what Quinn was so worried about. She was the second HBIC, after Santana of course, and although she was gay and that was something to be made fun of at McKinley High, Quinn didn't let anyone push her around. And even if she did, Santana would go all Lima Heights on whoever did. Nobody messed with her best friends. Especially not Quinn. She was also co-captain of the Cheerios with Santana, so that made for something._

_A few periods later, Santana was finally out of her last class, and she anxiously rushed out. She was glad to be out of Math, but she was also curious about Quinn had to say. She had never seen the blonde so filled with anxiety. _

_Santana"s phone beeped and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket._

**_Q- Hey- meet me in the auditorium in 5?_**

**_S- Of course._**

**_Q- :)_**

**_S- :)_**

_Santana smiled and took her time- she didn't want to seem desperate or anything._ Why does it even matter if I show up early? _ Santana thought. _ We're best friends.

_Santana walked quickly to the auditorium, spitting insults at nearly everyone she passed, except for a hot girl and a few guys who were pretty cool. As in they didn't indulge in objectifying the girls at the school. But she was pretty sure 4 out if the 8 or them were gay. So what?_

_Santana pulled a stool onto the stage, sitting down. She waited for a few minutes. "You're late, Fabgay," she said as Quinn entered the gym, pulling off her jean jacket. "Sorry, San," she apologized, grabbing a stool from the pile ps well._

_Santana smiled and scooted her stool closer to Quinn's, noticing the way Quinn clammed up when as she laid her jean jacket across her lap. "It's okay Everything alright?" Santana questioned, ready to get her answer. _

_"For a while now," Quinn started, urging herself to continue, "I've felt something different whenever I'm around you. Not the way I usually do, in a best friend way, but it's something weird and really nothing I've felt before." Quinn said. _

_Santana stayed quiet. "You don't have to respond," Quinn said quickly. "But invited the Glee Club here to help sing to you- because we both know they're killer at backup, especially for me," Quinn winked and Santana giggled slightly._

_Quinn raised an eyebrow as half of their Glee Club, with a lot of their friends, filed into the auditorium in dark blue jeans and white button downs, the band already set up. How did Santana not notice that?_

_Quinn took a deep breath, the Glee Club singing the opening "ooh"'s to Shawn Mendes' When You're Ready._

_"**Think I had too many drinks/But that's just what I needed/I hope that you don't think that what I'm saying sounds conceited/But I look across the room/And you're staring right back at me"**_

_Santana lowered her eyes when Quinn sung that sort, but ended up looking back up and smiling a little bit when she saw the small smile on Quinn's face, knowing the familiar quirk in her lips that would show everytime Santana would get shy._

_**"Like somebody told the joke/And we're the only ones laughing/Don't know why I** **try/Cause**** ain't nobody like you/Familiar disappointment every single time I do/Every single night/My arms are not around you/My mind's still wrapped around you" **_

_Quinn blushed a little bit- this was the part of the song that was always so true for her. Ever since she realized she had feelings for Santana, she had thought about the same brown-eyed girl every night before bed. It didn't help when they had sleep overs either and Santana would fall asleep cuddling Quinn after begging to watch a movie and falling asleep five minutes in. _

**_"Baby/Anytime you're ready/I'm waiting/Baby/Tell me when you're ready/I'm waiting/Even 10 years from if you haven't found/Somebody/I promise I'll be around/Baby/Tell me when you're ready/I'm Waitin'." _**

_Quinn gulped, looking at the fairway expression on Santana's face. But in reality, while the Glee Club and band were walking out after singing their oohs and aahs, Santana was thinking about kissing Quinn. So that's what she did. _

_She stood up and walked over to her, even though the distance was about a foot, and set her hands on Quinn's cheeks. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked. "You really like ruining the moment, Fabray," Santana and griinned, before connecting their lips in a kiss, Quinn wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and pulling her down slightly._

_"Woah," Quinn said a few seconds later. The kiss had felt so familiar, like their lips had been made for eachother. "What else did you expect when kissing the Santana Lopez?" Santana joked. "Nothing short of perfect," Quinn smiled._

_"How long have you felt this way?" _

_"Nearly three months now."_

_"Sheesh."_

_"Yeah, try hiding that from your best friend."_

_"I don't think I would."_

_"So what do you think you are?" _

_Santana raised an eyebrow once again. "What do you mean? Like in terms of sexuality?" Quinn nodded. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that, you literally _just _kissed me. I don't expect you to know yet," she apologized. _

_"No, it's all good, since I've been feeling something like this for quite awhile now. I'm just drawn to you." Santana blushed and looked down, sitting down on Quinn's lap and managing to wrap her legs under the stool in the position she was in._

_"Really now?" Quinn grinned, knowing she had Santana exactly where she wanted her. "Really," Santana shook her head and hid a smile. _

_"Well why don't you draw yourself back to me," Quinn said, smiling as Santana did exactly that._

* * *

_-Seperate part of Flashback, 3 months later-_

_"Mami? Papi?" Santana called out as she entered her house, setting her bag down on the floor and pausing Melissa Etheridge's "Come To My Window" on her phone. _

_"En la cocina, mi amor," Santana's dad, Émilio, replied. Santana made her way to the kitchen, where her mother and father were standing, looking for tape in the drawers. "Ven, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo." Santana gestured to the dining room through the kitchen entryway, urging her parents to go sit at the large dining room table. "Jaime, Alicia, get your lazy asses down here."_

_Santana was the middle child of the Lopez family tree, with Alicia, her sister, being two years older than her and taking a break from university currently, and her brother, Jaime, being a year younger, at age 16. _

_"What, Santana?" Alicia rolled her eyes as she came downstairs, Jaime close behind, texting. "Come, it's serious." _

_The entire Lopez family sat around the table, waiting for Santana to say something. She was now sitting at the head of the table, contemplating on wether or not telling her family would be a good idea. _It's now or never, _she thought, shaking her head. She preferred never. _

_"I have something to tell you guys," she gulped. "Go ahead, mi amor," Santana's mother, Clarisa, said, urging her daughter to say it, smiling. She already half knew about Santana and Quinn, after all, she had seen them making out while driving to work one day. _

_"I'm bisexual," Santana stated nervously. The room went silent. "Well, that just means I have to worry less about you getting pregnant as a teen," Émilio lightened. "You owe me twenty bucks, Jaime!" _

_"What?! No fair!" Jaime yelled at Alicia. "Children, be quiet." Clarisa turned to Santana, who was glaring at Jaime and Alicia."What does that mean?" She asked Santana, not very familiar with terms other than gay and straight. "Its It's literally in the title, mom. Bisexual means she likes both girls and boys," Alicia replied replied faster than Santana could. _

_"She's right. Also, you guys were betting on me?" Santana scolded, turning back to Jaime and Alicia. "Yeah- you owe me twenty bucks!" _

_"No fair! You're girls- you know about this stuff- I'm not paying you twen-" Jaime didn't get the chance to finish. "Upstairs, both of you, right now." Émilio warned, and his other two kids shuffled up the stairs quickly. _

_Santana stayed quiet. "Is this really how you feel, mija?" Émilio asked, grabbing his daughters hand and cupping it between his own. "Sí," Santana said, looking down at her free hand. She had come to the conclusion that she was bisexual after having that crush on Quinn, but also feeling the same way for boys._

_"Then we accept you," Clarisa smiled. Santana lit up like a Christmas tree, looking between her mom and dad's faces for any doubt. All she found was love. "Thank you," Santana said, saying it over and over again to no one in particular. Both Émilio and Clarisa stood up and hugged their daughter tightly. "You're gonna have to tell Abuela, you know," Clarisa said, breaking the moment. _

_Santana wiped her tears and sniffled. "I know."_

_-Flashback End-_

**_Quinn's POV_**

I was excited. More than that, I was happy- today we were shooting the pilot for "Rivalries", and I couldn't have more confidence that it'd be a success. Brittany had written an amazing script with Finn and the rest of the writers, and it couldn't be better.

"Rachel, wake up," I said to the sleeping body that was laying on top of me. I shook her gently. "Babe, get up," i said softly, shaking her again and when that didn't work, I kissed her.

She reciprocated the kiss, which let me know she was awake, and I smiled and stood up. "C'mon, it's 5 am, we need to get ready for work," I pulled on my t-shirt and walked to my closet, where Rachel had some of her stuff stored. "Do we have to go? I mean, they can manage without us," Rachel said, her voice raspy.

"Yes, we do," I said as I leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then her lips, and then her neck, trying to get her up fully. "Fine, fine, but as long as we get to do more of that later." Rachel sat up.

"No doubt about it," I laughed. "Now c'mon!"

* * *

**_Brittany's POV_**

As I entered the warehouse alone, I was met by an unfamiliar voice. "I'm assuming you're Ms. Pierce?"

A tall blonde woman walked over to me, about two inches taller than I was, in black stilettos and dark blue jeans, a black dress shirt tucked inside. "That would be me. Who are you, may I ask?"

The woman grinned. "There was no point in saying "may I ask" if you asked the question anyways." I could already tell I was going to like this woman. "My name's Holly Holliday, and I'm one of the director's and the production analyst of this show. I'm not surprised Santana or Puck haven't mentioned me yet, they usually forget about me until I fly in from Paris to come kick their asses."

I quirked up an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Brody here will help you with your Cheerios uniform, because we moved everything around as soon as Holly got here." Santana's voice came up behind me. I jumped, turning around to face her.

"Well, hello there," she said, smiling a bit. "C'mon, hurry up, nearly every one is here."

"Except for Rachel and Quinn, I'm assuming?" I asked. Santana chuckled and looped her arm in mine. "Yes, Fabgay and Berry aren't here. But you are, which means you need to get ready." She led me to a dressing room and Brody followed us, carrying my red and white and black Cheerios uniform.

He was tall and tanned, with close cropped dark brown hair and eyes that were as blue as the sea. He had on a black muscle shirt, matching with the rest of the crew, but the right form made his muscles stand out. Even to me he was hot.

I went into the dressing room and grabbed the clothes, but was about to ask Brody something personal when Santana leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I got compression shorts for you." I nodded gratefully and went back inside, changing into the outfit.

Santana was waiting, and she turned around to face me. "My turn," she grins and Brody hands her a similiar cheerleader outfit to mine.

As she walked out if the dressing room a minute later, my breath hitched in my throat. Actually, I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing at all. She had tied tried her hair up, and she smiled at me, but my eyes were stuck on how the skirt and shirt hugged her curves.

"Britt?" She said, whirling an eyebrow and the side of her lip in a side smirk. "Yep?" I said. "We need to go shoot some scenes, and since most of our sciences are together, let's run lines again. Deal? Deal." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dressing room

"You are dismissed, Brody," she said, and Brody walked away to tell Holly that'd we'd be rehearsing.

But that wasn't exactly what we did. As soon as we got into the room she locked the door. "What are you-" I was interrupted by Santana grabbing my waist gently and tugging me to her, crashing her lips onto mine. I let myself fall into the kiss, cupping her cheek with one hand and setting the other one onto her lower stomach and to the left.

"Why did Brody have to make these outfits so revealing?" She said against my lips, panting quietly before we resend kissing, our lips moving in sync as I pulled her back against the wall, switching our positions so she was backed up against the wall. "I have no idea, but I think I like what I see," I said, pulling away from her lips and trailing my lips down to her neck.

"Fuck- you know we're not supposed to be doing this, right?" She said as I slid my hand underneath her shirt, tracing patterns over her abs. "Well," I said as I softly kissed her jawline, "I'm not the one who decided to kiss me, Ms. Don't Serenade Me Again." She laughed breathily, pulling my head up and kissing me again.

A few minutes later, with her hands in my hair and my hands roaming all over her body, her hips starting to gyrate against mine, I had to pull back, very reluctantly. "As much as I'd like to continue this," I said, but she finished for me- "We need to go get our hair and makeup done."

"Exactly. But I mean.." I checked my watch. 6:05 am. "We still have a few minutes," I grinned as I leaned back in, kissing her passionately.

There was a loud knock at the door. "Santana? Brittany? Holly said you'd guys would be in here-" Santana and I tore apart, and I wiped her lipstick of my neck sloppily with the neck of my hand while she grabbed one of the scripts in the dressing room and opened it quickly to the fourth page of dialogue, where she hopefully had a line.

I unlocked the door, and the same guy that walked into the room on that first day came in, but this the wearing dark grey skinny jeans and a floral but dark dress shirt, tucked into the jeans and unbuttoned three buttons too many. For some reason, I couldn't remember his name.

Santana dropped the script, running across the room to him and jumping up onto him, wrapping him up in a hug and wrapping her toned legs around him and hanging on. He quickly draped his arms around her, trying to keep her up and hugging her back, spinning her around.

"Mike! You're back!"

"Of course I'm back, San, we're kinda shooting the pilot today. You need your star."

"Stop being so cocky, M." She jumped down from around him and gave him a proper hug. She then turned to face me, leaning the back of her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Britt, this is Mike, we were supposed to be working with him on choreo," she said, shooting Mike a pointed look, and he raised the hand that wasn't still hanging on Santana's waist defensively, "but he went to San Francisco for some weird acting job."

"I was guest starring on Senior Year as that dance teacher, Santana, don't judge me." He grinned at her and then extended his hand to me.

"Mike Chang, Asian dancer and actor. Santana here and I have been best friends for years, she's kinda like my Monica in Friends."

"Care to explain?"

"Friends for years, lost touch, and then when I needed it, she got me back on my feet."

Saantana smiled and leaned into Mike, smirking. "That'd make you Rachel, Mike."

"I certainly act like her."

They laughed and I smiled at Santana. "Well, we need to go shootz that why Holly decided to push me in here. What were you guys doing anyways?"

Santana didn't even give me the time to blush. "We were, uh, practicing, right, Britt?" She looked at me.

"Oh, yeah definitely," I said. "Let's go." I walked out of the room, Santana muttering something about Mike's buttons. "Does everyone know their positions?" Puck yelled, and I finally registered that he was here. Holly was stationed beside him, writing on a clipboard.

"For a director, even he's bossy," Santana said. "Haven't you worked with him for forever?" I laughed, turning to her. She cocked her head to the side, and I breathed deeply, looking at the way the bright lights for the set reflected of her eyes and jawline.

"I wouldn't say forever," she smiled, looking at her husband. Her husband. I shook my head and turned my head away from her, and she finally looked back at me. "Britt?" She said, urging me to turn to her. I did.

She crossed her arms tightly under her chest, smiling a little bit. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm fine," I smiled. She could clearly tell I was not, because she uncrossed her arms and encased me in a warm hug.

"It's okay," she whispered in my ear. I pulled back slowly, knowing that people would be staring at us.

"You two." Hollys voice interrupted my thoughts. "You're playing Isabella Cruz, right, Santana?" She nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm playing Kayla Monteith. She's a bit in the minor side," I said. I didn't mind having a small character; I needed more time to write the script, and I could memorize it better that way.

"You're playing Blake Avery now."

"What?"

"She's Isabella's love interest, right? Played by that girl, Blaine's sisters Angela Anderson? Yeah, you guys are switching roles."

"What if I don't have the script memorized?"

"I'm sure you do, because since you're in all the scenes that Blake Is in, you should have it memorized. And you wrote the goddamn script."

"I don't understand why this is happening, though," I said, stepping up to her. She turned to me, smiling a bit. I raised my eyebrow again, wondering what her explanation was. "You both clearly have a lot of chemistry, just by that hug," she said, stepping forward so her mouth was just by my ear, lowering her voice so no one but us could hear.

"And that little bit of lipstick on your neck says alot." My eyes widened and i froze. She laughed a little bit and stepped back once again, "I'm joking, sweetie, but it'll work. Trust me."

"It will, Britt," Santana moved beside me. "Holly has directed like, a thousand of these things, trust _me._" She knew I couldn't say no to that, and so I sighed.

"Let's get this show on the road, then."

Holly grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_-Flashback Resumes-_

**_Author's POV_**

_"Abuela? Can I talk to you?" _

_"Whatever you need."_

_Santana was incredibly nervous. Currently, she was sitting at her grandmother's living room table, across from the woman she strives to be perfect for. She was nervous because today was the day that she decided to tell her Abuela about her sexuality._

_Her Abuela was a very religious woman, going to church every Sunday and praying every night before she went to sleep. All Santana could pray for was that her grandmother would understand._

_"Before I go on, I want you to promise me to stay quiet until I'm finished."_

_"Sí."_

_Santana breathed in deeply. This is it._

_"For a long time now, I've been known something. And k really want to share it with you. I've been feeling... Different, I guess. Towards girls. And I've realized that, the only I'm only supposed to like boys in, is the way I feel about girls- and boys. And I really wanted to tell you this because I love you, and since I was a kid, whenever I found out something new about myself or about the world, I would always come to you and tell you. And it's because I love you so much."_

_Santana crossed her hands in her lap as she stared at her Abuela. As long as she could remember, her grandmother had always been smiling and laughing. But now, she looked cold._

_"Leave."_

_"Excuse me?*_

_"I don't want to see you again, Santana."_

_"I'm looking for your love and acceptance here, Abuela, and as far as I've known until now, I've always had it."_

_"Not anymore."_

_Santana froze. She never thought this would happen. Her grandmother was also so understanding, and thw worst she thought could happen was that her Abuela would need some time to understand. Santana stood from the table._

_"So be it," she said, her voice breaking as she rushed towards the front door, trying to make it out without being seen crying. _

_She got into her car, hitting the glove compartment, hard. She was glad it was leather, because god, that hurt. Santana let the tears roll down her face as she started up her car, backing out of the driveway and starting the road to her girlfriends house._

_She turned on the radio, hoping for something happy, but all that came on was "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. She frowned but let it play, attempting to wipe the tears from her face and to look normal in front of Quinn. She parked her car in the driveway, knowing her girlfriend was the only one home._

_She got out and knocked on the door. Quinn immediately answered it, as if she had been waiting for her girlfriend since the moment she had left. _

_"How'd it go?" She asked anxiously as Santana stepped inside and closed the door behind her._

_"S-she k-" Santana didn't make it much further than that, as she started sobbing quietly into her hands. Quinn lurched forward and bundled up Santana in her arms, whispering quiet, comforting things._

_Quinn lifted Santana into her arms, carrying her up to her room and laying her down on the bed, where she laid sideways and buried her body in the dark covers. Quinn laid down beside her, sliding her arm underneath her girlfriends body and resting the other one on her back, pulling her close._

_Santana clumped up pieces of Quinn's shirt, clutching at them with her hands. "It's not fair," Santana sobbed into her girlfriends chest. "It's okay," Quinn soothed. "It's gonna be okay."_

_Quinn brushed her lips over Santana's forehead. She quirked the end of her lips downwards in a frown, she hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Sad, tired, vulnerable. She never wanted to see her hurt. "I swear, I'm gonna kill whoever made you feel this way." Quinn threatened. "You can't kill an old lady, Q." Santana smiled a little bit._

_Quinn settled her hand in Santana's hair, behind her ear, and shook her head. "I don't want to see you like this, ever," Quinn said, Santana looping her arms around Quinn's waist."it's not right. I don't need to see my baby like this."_

_Santana gently kissed Quinn's lips. She knew how protective her girlfriend got, and she never liked seeing Santana sad. She'd fuck up whoever made her upset._

_"I'm sorry, I'm making this about me, babe. I'm here for you."_

_"That's all I need."_

_-Flashback End-_

_**Brittany's POV**_

I stood back, watching as Quinn and Santana performed their magic. She was a very good actress, I'll admit, but Santana was doing amazing too. The perfectly timed eyerolls, the snarky remarks, even the way she stood at the locker. They were perfect scene partners. I mean, they were best friends.

The scene was Isabella and Becca were standing by the lockers. They're staring at- well, Becca's staring at Darren Grey. He's talking with his brother and few friends, when Mike's character, James, walks into the school alongside that stupid Johnathan St. James guy.

I had no problems with him, it's just that he didn't give me a good vibe. Anyways, his character, Jessie Richards, is the main antagonist here. He creates a riff between the friendship between Isabella and Becca, causes half the Cheerios to get kicked off the team, and many, many more things that'll just spoil the show.

He walks up to the girls, speaking to them in a quiet voice. One of the camera's gets a little too close, but he keeps going, the mic coming down closer to him. He gets very close to Isabella's face, and this is where Blake is supposed to come huffing in.

I prepare myself as I march into his view, remembering from the script I wrote I was supposed to be in front of Santana.

"Give the lady some space, man." I said. Blake was supposed to be your classic angsty teen, and she was only in the Cheerios because Isabella and Becca were.

"Jessie" grinned, putting his hands up defensively. Santana grabbed my upper arm, and at this point I was supposed to look at her like I was in love. Which wasn't every hard, considering it was true. "Hey, Blake, it's okay. He's just here to tell us about some glee club or the other."

"Gonna take the flyer?" Mike said. He handed me one, then Quinn, then Santana.

"You have the style of a gay Justin Bieber," Santana said, narrowing her eyes at Mike. He looked shocked. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well she's not very nice. We'll be there," Quinn said, scanning over the flyer.

Just then, that Kitty girl came up beside me, clearly checking out Mike. "How did you guys even get in here?" She asked. From what I recall, she palyed Daniella.

"My girlfriend goes here. She- fuck, what's my line?" Mike turned to Puck and Holly, show were sitting in the directors director's chairs. Puck grinned. He had the exact script in his hand. Someone passed it to Mike and he read the rest of the banter.

The rest of the shooting of those next few scenes went off without a hitch. A few times, Santana would say some crazy insult and I'd scoff but high five her, and while our hands fell, they would brush against each other. I had to keep clearing my throat, which got some weird looks, but no one really acknowledged it.

"Everyone gather around," Holly said. The hallway was getting a little cramped, considering the fact that there wasn't much space in it, but Holly continued to speak for a while. All I gathered was that the dancers would need to stay a little later.

The episode was nearly halfway done, but we still needed to film all the singing scenes and edit them in for that half. It was around lunch now, and I looked for Rachel amongst the million people that were there. "Rach!"

I pushed through the crowd and saw she was with Quinn at one of the sandwich tables. Quinn was wiping some mustard off Rachel's lower lip, and it was a little too PG-13.

Rachel turned to me as soon as she saw me. "Brittany, hey, you know Quinn." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I literally just shot seven scenes with her. So did you."

"Well- I mean-"

"Can we just talk? I have something to ask you about."

"Yeah, of course." I could hear the nervous feel in her voice.

I pulled her aside, near the auditorium floor, where there were a few people who were dancing, with a little bit of music.. I ignored them, turning to Rachel. "Pretty weird that Holly put you and Santana together, huh? You guys really do have a lot of chemistry," she said.

"Soft spot, Rach, soft spot. Now, what's going on with you and that Quinn chick?"

"Nothing is going on- were just really good frien- fuck, even I can't keep this up. We're dating," she said, anxiously waiting my reply. I smiled.

"Rachel, that's great! Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned. Rachel sighed and turned away from me, looking at the stage. "It's just- I don't know if you would accept me or not."

I widened my eyes, slightly shocked as I pulled her into a hug, her being so short that she barely made it up to my shoulder.

"That's crazy! I'm literally gay, Rachel, and there are some other aspects about me that aren't so normal. You're my best friend and I love you. Of course I accept you."

Rachel pulled away and smiled. "I love you too. Thanks, Britt." She reached up and kissed my cheek and I grinned, patting her head. "Now, I'm gonna go eat with my girlfriend," she grinned before slipping away to Quinn, so proud of being able to admit it.

I looked at the auditorium stage, smiling until I saw that Santana and Puck were dancing. I ran up onto it, not caring that I hadn't eaten yet. I turned to the guy who was playing the music with his band, the reason they were here was because of the auditions.

"Gonna dance?" Puck smirked, looking at me. "You've seen my moves, Puck, you know I dance better than nearly everyone in this room. I winked at Santana, whose face flushed as she stopped dancing with her husband. "So, show us what you got, Pierce, if you're that good of a dancer."

"I'm just as good as a singer," I boasted, turning to the band again and whispering to the head of the band, the song I wanted, although the I wasn't quite sure if the song would sound good in this version.

I tapped my foot to the beat, awaiting my queue as I pointed my finger at Mike, ushering him over from where he was across the stage. I smiled as the queue in the music came.

_**"Somebody said you got a new friend/Does she love you better than I can?"/There's a big black sky over my town/I know where you're at/I bet she's around"**_

At the does she love you better part, I pulled Mike's body to me, hoping he knew were this was going. He clearly did, because he brought his head close to me, ghosting his lips over mine. We raised our heads, imagining the black sky. Then we broke apart, and I nodded, thinking the same thing as him as he turned his back to me, and I pretended to scan the room for someone.

_**"And yeah I know/It's stupid/But I've just gotta see it/For myself/I'm in the corner/Watching you kiss her/And I'm right over here/Why can't you see me?"**_

I turned Mike back around, and he grabbed my waist gently, holding me up as I lifted one of my legs up into the air, the other one sliding dance on the auditorium floor. He quickly pulled me back up as I sang "I'm in the corner", and with that, he hoisted me onto his hip and we circled Santana and Puck, who looked pretty confused.

_**"And I'm giving it my all/But I'm not the girl you're taking home/I keep dancing on my own/I just wanna dance all night/I'm all messed up/I'm so out of line"**_

Mike set me down, and I pretended to fall forward, his hand stopping me by resting delicately on the middle of my abdomen. When I got out of his grasp, I starting dancing again, lifting my arm lazily into the air. He came up behind me, pressing my arm to the side of my body, before slipping his fingers beneath it and guiding it upwards, and I pushed back into him, his back curving underneath me slightly to make an arch before we came up again.

**_"Stilettos and broken bottles/I'm spinning around in circles/And I'm in the corner/Watching you kiss him/And I'm right over here/Why can't you see me?/ And I'm giving it my all/But I'm not the girl you're taking home/I keep dancing on my own"_**

Pretending to fall, I lifted Mike by his shoulders, and he quickly got up, as if nothing had happened, and he lifted me again, and this time I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned back, his hand supporting me although I was only a few inches away from his chest. He spun around two times, and finally stopped, and I dropped to the floor, sliding between his legs, once again escaping his grasp and standing again.

_**"So far way/But still so near/The lights come on/The music dies/But you don't see me/Standing here/I just came to say goodbye"**_

I waited for the pause in the music before going to the exact place I wanted to be in. Standing in front of Santana, I brushed my fingers against her cheek, and then jawline, and then collarbone when I said the music dies, winking at Puck before Mike pulled me back again, to the middle of the stage, and we stood facing each other, mirroring eachothers movements as if we were direct reflections of ourselves, yet we looked different. His hand went in the same direction as mine as I lifted it into the air.

_**"I'm in the corner/Watching you kiss her/And I'm giving it my all/But I'm not the girl you're taking home/I keep dancing on my own."**_

In the second last phrase, Mike scooped me up with one arm, his strong hand on my thigh, as I wrapped the other one around his lower torso and the other one was held high in the air. He dipped me a little lower than usual and let me stay there for a few seconds, before turning his waist ever so slightly to the right before he swooped me up again into the air, and spin me one more time. I turned my head to the side, and Santana had the saddest expression on her face. So instead of hearing the loud cheers, all I saw was her clapping slowly and the small smile on her face. She understood what I meant by the song. But I wished she didn't.

**A/N: Hello there :) This chapter was incredibly weird- I was writing this at 3 am and then early in the morning, and those are my worst times of day. Sorry if you don't understand anything here except for in the flashback, but just imagine an amazing dance scene between Mike and Britt. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The version of the song is Robyn's, not Calum Scott's cover. So it's the dance version. This also acts as a Part 1 to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Someone Like You**_

**A/N: All I can say is Santana is totally gay. Read On!**

**Dedicated to: merconuta on ig- I love you bitch, thanks for all the inspiration and being overall amazing :)**

**Warning: Smut, g!p, mild swear words, so if that's not your thing skip until you're happy with where you want to be**

_**Santana's POV**_

I just decided to stare at Brittany after that performance. Everyone was saying how great it was, when I was just leaning on Puck's shoulder. I didn't know what she meant by the song, but I had a few ideas. And I seriously wanted them to be right.

It was wrong. Very, very wrong what I wanted. But after all, you can't change the people who you fall in love with. And I didn't want to admit it, but I needed to. I'm in love with her.

My mind went blank, and I just stood there, my fingers laced with Puck's. "Hey, babe, are you okay? You still have to shoot your Someone Like You scene," he said.

We had been talking earlier, and he wasn't too happy about having Brittany play Blake, but he knew it was for the better. That it was all for the show.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." He kissed my temple and I walked over to the pizza table, grabbing a slice of deluxe and smiling as Holly walked over to me. "Hey, Holly," I smiled.

She leaned in for a hug while I happily obliged. "I always forgot how much of an amazing actress you were," she said, pulling away and brushing her blonde hair out of her face before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Holly has been my role model for years, ever since I was about 18 when I had met her in my first year of University with Puck. She always led me to believe in myself, and that caused me and Puck to create this multi millionaire business. She never really liked Puck, and she was pretty rude to everyone, but she always had a soft spot for me and Quinn.

"Thank you. So, how have you been? We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk since you've been here dictating everyone," I joked.

She winked at me, sliding her hand down from my cheek to my shoulder. "Good one. So, what's going on over there?" She tilted her head to the side, to Brittany, where she was talking with Mike, Lauren and Puck. Puck.

"What do you mean?"

"Please, Santana, I've known you for five years now, and by the way you were looking at her earlier, there's something going on there."

"Fine. But you can't tell Puck."

"The only time I ever talk to the guy is when we're directing together, and even then it's a pain. I don't need another excuse to speak with him."

I shook my head and smiled a little bit, and she removed her hand from my shoulder to grab a slice of pizza, listening. "You know how sometimes he goes out on those business trips for a few days? Well, it gets pretty lonely."

"You have like, six million friends."

"That I do. But the only one I can actually tolerate is Quinn, and the few others, including Mike, were with Puck at the time. So we went to this bar, and I met her. She's in this band."

"I know how sexy you find girls in bands are so understandable."

"Please don't ever say that word again," I grinned. "And so we went back to her place, and you can guess what happened from there- I gave gave her my number, and little did I know, she was the writer of this show."

"How did you not know that?"

"I was in L.A. shooting Angeles. Puck made all the decisions." I looked longingly at Brittany, who was now doubled over in laughter, her hand on Mike's shoulder for support. "I couldn't be more glad he did," I sighed before continuing, "but it's never going to work out, because I'm still in love with him, but I feel something different for her."

Holly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug, and I hugged her back tightly, resting my cheek on her shoulder. "It was special. That's what you get from flings. Something different, exciting, new. But almost never love."

She rubbed my back gently, and I looked around, making sure nobody would notice us hugging right in front of the pizza table for no apparent reason. But Mike caught my eye and frowned, and in a nod he told me we'd talk about it later.

I pulled back reluctantly. "Drinks tonight with Mike?" Holly smiled and nodded. "Can I invite Will?" I smiled, "Yes, you can bring butt chin. I think I'll bring Quinn and Mercedes, maybe, and Blaine." She nodded.

We heard the signal that lunch was up and Holly and I walked to Puck. "So, question about the song, what am I going for there?"

Puck pointed to the auditorium stage, "Since Blake is going to being in the first row, while Jesse is going to be sitting in the middle row with the other judge and Mike / James, you'll be looking at them while you're playing the piano and singing. But, make sure to look down at her, like you're missing something and you realized it was her just when she started dating that guy. Act like you're in love."

_I don't have to act this time. _

"Alright, great. Places everyone!" As everyone got in position, I smiled at Brittany as I made my way to the stage, groaning inwardly at how close the camera's were to me. Looking up at Jesse, James and the other guy whose name I couldn't remember, I smiled and leaned into the microphone.

"My name's Isabella Cruz, and as you know, I'm from McKinley highschool. I'll be singing Someone Like You by Adele for my audition."

"Great, Izzy- can I call you that? Take it away," Mike smiled into his little microphone.

I smiled at them and got seated behind the piano, clearing my throat and letting my fingers dance away on the keys as I started the song.

_**"I heard/That you settled down/That you found a girl and you're married now/I heard that your dreams came true/Guess she gave you things/I couldn't give to you/Old friend/Why are you so shy/Ain't like you to hold back/Or hide from the light"**_

For a few moments I looked at Jesse, James and the other guy in the middle row, but I eventually gave up and ended up looking at Brittany, who was watching curiously, like it said to in the script, but she had something in her eyes that I just couldn't place my finger on. I shrugged my shoulders at the why are you so shy line, smiling a little bit as I looked back down and continued.

_**"I hate to turn up out of the blue/Uninvited/But I couldn't stay away/I couldn't fight/I had hoped to see your face/And that'd you be reminded that for me/It isn't over"**_

My voice cracked as I looked back at Brittany, who had now leaned forward and set her elbows on her knees, frowning slightly and sighing. I could see the tiredness in her eyes, and I instantly felt guilty for leading her on all this time. But I really had hope for us, in the end. I looked to the guys sitting in the middle row, smiling a bit. James, aka Mike, looked at me and put two thumbs up, smiling.

_**"Nevermind/I'll find someone like you/I wish nothing but the best/For you, too/"Don't forget me"/I beg/"I'll remember,"/You said/Sometimes it lasts in love/But sometimes it hurts instead"**_

Brittany nodded at me, and I saw tears well in her eyes, but she wasn't just a good actress. Sure, it said to do that in the script, but there was something different in her sad smile, her tired eyes. Something real. Something different, to quote Holly.

_**"Nothing compares/No worries or cares/Regrets and mistakes/They're memories made/Who ever knew how bittersweet this would taste?"**_

I sung the last part of the song, looking mostly up but always faltering when I felt the need to look at Brittany. There were tears streaming down her face, but it was quietly, silently, no sobs or noises. It was the most painful type.

I cleared my throat and got up, thanking the judges as they clapped. "Amazing, Isabella." Jesse said, leaning back in his chair. "Outstanding," James said, standing and clapping. I knew that we were supposed to be together in the show, and it was supposed to be a slow burn to make Isabella realize fully she loved Blake, but I couldn't help but laugh at how giddy Mike seemed. It really was funny to see one of your best friends of 15 years fangirl over you.

* * *

"Cheers to a succesful first day or shooting!"

We all out our glasses in the air, I held a champagne flute that I was destined to drop, as Holly whooped and Will sat quietly and smiled. He decided not to participate because he didn't film the show, but nevertheless he kissed Holly's cheek and congratulated her.

It was only the few of us, with me ending up inviting Blaine and Mercedes, who brought Sugar and Kurt, and also Quinn, who made Rachel tag along. She gulped down her beer, which everyone laughed at, but I didn't. "Do you really need to do it that fast?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Come over here and I'll find out myself."

Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends shoulders, pulling her in. "Come on, I can't have my girlfriend and best friend bickering constantly. Will you two ever stop fighting?"

"No." Rachel and I chorused back in unison. She turned to me and grinned for the first time.

"Why is the one thing you two can agree on is also the worst thing about you two."

Rachel proceeded to shower her girlfriend with kisses and little whispers, the likes of which I would not want to know about, at all, as Mike tapped my shoulder. "Hey, could I speak to you for a moment?" Mike smiled at me and I nodded, and he grabbed my hand and lead me to one of the back rooms of the bar, and I tapped my foot along to the beat of "Tungs" by the Frights as we sat down on the black velvet couch.

Mike grabbed my hand gently, forcing me to look at him. "What's going on? You've been oddly sad lately, distant from Puck, Quinn and even me. And you've been staring at that Brittany girl a lot."

I couldn't take it. I slid my hand out of his own and covered my face, quiet sobs filling the room. Mike came closer to me and encased me in his arms, and I could feel his frown as he spoke. "Hey, it's okay to let it all out."

I turned to him and sobbed into his shoulder, the sobs increasing in loudness. "I don't like to cry," I admitted. "It's weak."

"No, it's not. You don't ever cry, it's good to get it out, San." He rubbed my back and I sat up in his arms, sniffling and trying to wipe my eyes with the back of my dark green dress' sleeve. It didn't quite work when the only 'sleeve' that you have is the strap along your shoulder.

Mike pulled an unused tissue out of back pocket and gave it to me, and I smiled grateful and wiped my eyes.

"Now, you know I hate seeing you cry," he smiled sadly as I looked at him, "but we need to talk about this because I think that you can't talk to Puck about it, if I have the right idea."

So I explained it to him. The way I felt about Brittany, the way I didn't love Puck anymore, what we had done and how the way I had to act on the show wasn't really acting.

"I just want you to be happy," Mike said after a moment of silence. He smiled and I leaned my head into his chest, "and so if she makes you happy, I encourage you to be with her. But be sure first. I don't want to see you get hurt, Santana."

I smiled and got up with him, and we headed back. He immediately smiled as he saw Tina at the bar, and he ran over but before he said not to get too drunk and he'd be looking out for me. That'd be pretty hard.

* * *

Six drinks of I don't know what later, I was a little more than tipsy. Holly, Will, Quinn and I had gotten wasted, and Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were all staring at us from a booth disappointed and disapprovingly. I winked at Rachel, who made a shocked face and then I disappeared to the same back room Mike and I had been in.

I picked my phone out of the dress' pocket, thank god for that, and dialed Brittany's number.

"Hello?"

"Heyyyy."

"Santana?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

I heard her scoff over the phone. "You're drunk. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at that bar. The one we went to last time and you played that song. Did you mean that?" I leaned back against the door frame, hearing her get up and sighing. "I did."

"So does that you mean that you want me but you can't have me and you're going to try your luck with some girl named Heather?"

"I do want you. But no, I will not be getting together with some girl named Heather anytime soon." I smiled at that and crossed my arm over my stomach. "Good. I'm not losing you to some girl named Heather."

"Is it weird that I want to talk to you in person right now? Just see you face to face?"

"No, because I'm thinking the same thing."

"Want to come over?"

"See you in ten."

* * *

I knocked on the door to Brittany:s apartment, slightly stumbling. I wasn't that drunk, right? I could make good decisions. She opened the door and smiled and pulled me inside. She was wearing shorts that cut off midway down her thighs and a white button up that was a little too big for her. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders. And damn did she look hot.

I closed the door behind me and as soon as I turned around, Brittany gently grabbed my hips and pushed me against the door, and in a second her lips were pressed against mine. On instinct, like I had done this a hundred times before, my hands went to her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, if it was even possible.

This went on for a few minutes, until eventually Brittany slid her hand up my thigh, and I happily obliged to what she was offering, lifting my leg and looping it around her waist. "Wait, wait," she pulled back reluctantly and I slid my hand from her shoulder to her neck, threading my hand in her hair.

"What is it?"

"We can't be doing this, not again."

"Do you really believe that this wasn't bound to happen."

She shook her head and grinned, her forehead on mine. "Of course not. But Puck is waiting for you at home, and he'll be suspicious."

"He's with Finn and Sam at a casino. He won't be back for days, most likely."

"We have to film soon though?"

"Holly has that handled. And if, by chance, he comes home, I could say I slept at Quinn's because I didn't want to be alone."

"How can I resist you?"

"I don't have any ideas."

With that, I pulled her back in, but this time, it was soft, slow. I returned my leg to the floor, and she removed her hands from my waist and then put them on my cheeks, cupping them gently- I held her hand there, my other one still at the nape of her neck.

She pulled back again, this time smiling against my lips as she stroked my cheek gingerly. I leaned into her, inhaling not-so-subtly. She smiled and leaned back, "Did you just smell me?"

"I mean- maybe. But you smell like peaches, or roses, something sweet."

Brittany laughed quietly and traced her fingers, strong but delicate, along my lips, cheekbones, neck, and then collarbone. She just looked at me like I was the sun, the moon, and the stars, just like she had told me not to at the wedding.

"That's ironic."

"What is?"

"The way you're looking at me right now."

"Like how?"

"Like I'm everything you want."

"That's not too far off from the truth," she said, and I couldn't help but smile when she kissed my cheek gently. "My back's hurting against this wood," I smirked and she laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door, standing back and spinning me. "Is that your way if asking if we'd like to take this to the bedroom?" She smiled smugly.

"I'm a lady," i smiled back at her as she led me to the room. I knew we were done talking for the night when she closed the door, and clutched her shirt, pulling her to me and kissing her again and again until I undid her buttons, and she reversed the way we were standing so she could shuffle back and sit down on the bed, tugging me onto her lap.

I pulled off her button up fully, and she pulled down my zipper anogizingly slow, and I attempted to help her out but ended up flailing around and falling forwards, effectively bringing her down with me. We both laughed and I whispered into her neck, where I was nestled now, "Help, please." She undid the zipper and shuffled upwards on the bed, pulling off the dress fully before sitting back up.

"Your hands are clear," Brittany scrunched up her face but I could see she was resisting a grin. "So why don't you warm them up?"

"You're cheesy."

Nevertheless, she encased my hands in her own and squeezed them softly, and I let myself melt into her. "Warm yet?"

"Very." Brittany laughed, letting my hands go and letting her own trail to my back, undoing my bra strap. She kissed every inch of skin she exposed, letting her fingers climb my thighs to my waist. "Someone's a little bit anxious, huh?" I said hoarsely.

Britt laughed breathily, "Maybe." With this, she flipped me over gently pulled off her shorts, and I unclasped her bra myself, I pulled her down on me by wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her downwards until I felt her own warmth on mine and her I gasped quietly before Brittany pressed her lips to mine, eagerly kissing me.

"You're sure you want to do this, right?" I snorted and she giggled. "Yes, Britt, I'm sure." Then I leaned up, biting down gently on her earlobe before whispering, "Now hurry up and fuck me."

"You're killing me here," she said before rolling off the bed and standing up, pulling off her boxers before returning to her place on top of me. She kissed me again, more heated this time, more passionately, making her hands fall to my waist once again and letting her body rock against mine, and I could feel her hardness against my stomach, her pre-cum leaning onto my stomach.

I wrapped my hand around her dick and started pumping slowly, and she buried her head in my neck as I upped my pace and she groaned into my neck before nudging my legs open more with her hand and getting closer to me, so now out bodies were only inches away from eachother. With a few exceptions.

Unexpectedly, she slid herself out of my grasp, gently lowering herself further and pressing herself to me before opening my pussy lips and bumping her tip against my clit repeatedly, and she bit her lip. "You're on..?" She asked when she felt me getting wetter. All I could do was nod, biting my tongue because she was now pulsating against me.

She nodded before circling my entrance and slowly pushing inside, and we both let out small moans as she pushed deeper inside of me and I stretched to accommodate her size. "Holy shit," she gasped when she bottomed out, pulling back my hips bucking so she slid deeper, before bottoming out fully and leaning down to kiss me, setting a slow yet pleasurable pace.

Brittany let her fingertips roam all over my body, the same way that she did the first day that we met. Ever since then and today in the dressing room, I had been aching for her- and now I had her. She picked up the pace of her thrusts, rolling her hips to hit every spot. My nails dug into her back as she leaned down to kiss me, effectively burying herself further inside of me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I gasped out after Brittany ghosted her lips over my jawline, getting lower and lower she was down to my collarbone.

All the while she was still pounding me. Nipping and biting the skin on my neck, panting and slightly sweaty. "I'm gonna-" just as she said it, I clenched around her my back arched, and Brittany managed to go even faster and I felt her empty herself into me as she stopped abruptly, pressing her lips to mine as she muffled both her moans and mine, the feeling in the pit of my stomach overwhelming as my body tingled all over. I groaned as I felt the rest of her spill into me before she softened and pulled out, but she stayed over me.

As we both came down from our highs, Brittany panting, I tangled my hands in her hair, kissing her heatedly. "That was amazing." She smirked against my lips before giving me a soft peck, "Amazing indeed." I shook my head and she smiled, kissing my shoulder softly. She rolled off of me, to the other side of the bed, and I started getting up.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

She gently grabbed my waist and pulled me back down onto the bed, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me back underneath the covers. "i know you'll have to leave eventually," Brittany said, my back against her front as she rested her chin in my shoulder, kissing my temple before continuing. "But just for now, maybe you could stay?" She questioned, and I turned around in her arms and smiled. "For you, of course."

She grinned, "Really?"

"Really."

She kissed me again, and again, and again, before I settled into the pillow, burying my head in her neck and placing a soft kiss there before closing my eyes. "I'm surprisingly tired."

"Hmm, no surprise there. But you didn't really do any of the work."

"Be quiet, Brittany."

I could hear her smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I mumbled.

And I could've sworn, or maybe I was just delusional, she whispered something into my hair. I smiled, already having a pretty good guess but not wanting to ruin the moment, and fell asleep with Brittany tracing patterns on my back with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I felt Santana shift in my arms, turning around for the fifth time. Now she was pressed to my front again, but I didn't mind. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was here, in my arms, right now. I smiled to my self and pulled her closer, and I heard her yawn.

"Someone's up early," I said, turning my head to check the time. 9 am. She groaned, "Too early." I laughed and kissed her forehead softly, getting up. "I'm gonna make some breakfast."

I started to get up but she pulled me back down, "Five minutes?" I grinned and kissed her passionately before getting up. "We can cuddle all you want after breakfast." She groaned again but kissed me before falling back unto the bed, and I threw on my boxers and a Nirvana t-shirt before going to the kitchen. "How do you make homemade pancakes?" I mumbled to myself.

Ten minutes later, while I was looking up recipes for chocolate chip pancakes, Santana came out looking as beautiful as ever in my shorts from last night and in her own bra. "What's taking you so long?" She smiled, crossing her arms as she walked over. "Trying to make you breakfast in bed but you kinda ruined that."

She peeked at my phone. "Mm, pancakes. Need some help with that?" I nodded. "Yes please. So much for a surprise," I frowned. She stood up on her tippy toes and pressed a warm kiss to my lips. "It's okay. I'd like to cook with you anyways," she smiled.

She sifted through my cupboards and grabbed baking soda, flour, sugar and salt, along with milk, eggs and butter from my fridge, and I helped her put it all on the counter. So how are we gonna do this?" I smiled, coming up behind her and putting my hands on the counter, effectively trapping her.

"Well, first of all, you're going to need to let me go."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't plan on ever letting you go."

She turned around my arms and set one of her hands along my neck, connecting our lips slowly. Suddenly, I felt something crack over my head, an unmistakable egg shell running down my hair and onto the floor. "You didn't," I said, letting out a rushed breath. "I so did."

I opened my eyes and pretended like I was going in for a kiss, but reached behind her and grabbed a handful of flour, leaning back and throwing it at her, and she coughed while laughing. "Are we even?"

"You're not getting off that easily, babe," she said, granting another egg and cracking it on my head. She then grabbed a pinch of sugar and sprinkled it above my head. "What am I supposed to be now?"

"Some sort of desert," she said, licking her lips before I pulled her to me by the small of her back and kisses her.

"Your lips taste like sugar," she laughed.

"I thought I was already sweet?"

"Now who's cheesy?"

She shook her head and leaned in again, brushing her lips softly against mine. Suddenly, as I ghosted kisses I've over neck down to her collarbone, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Britt?"

"Mhm?" I continued sucking on her pulse point until she gently pushed me away. My hands stayed gripping the counter, resting my forehead on her shoulder, placing a kiss there.

"Britt, babe, come on, you need to get the door."

I smiled again and kissed her lips this time, reluctantly walking away while thinking of the way she had called me babe already. Twice. I pushed away the nagging giddy feeling in my stomach, knowing that this was only temporary. But fuck it if I had already caught feelings.

She was worth the pain.

As I opened the door, trying to fix my hair, which was now filled with eggs, I frowned when I saw who it was.

"Amber?"

"Hey, Little Sis."

**A/N: Hey again. Sorry for this chapter being a little uninteresting, I tried my best with the ideas that I had in my head. I've been having some writer's block lately but hopefully that'll change soon. Also, sorry for how cringey the sex scene was, kinda had no idea what I was planning on writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_You Did Well, Kid_**

**A/N: Sorry for the unoriginal title, I usually try to use quotes from the story and just wasn't feeling any of the other lines. Read On!**

_**Brittany's POV**_

"Hey Brittany!"

"Anthony."

"Woah, you look like a mess," Amber said. I groaned. "And you showed up unannounced. Wait here for five minutes."

I quickly closed the door. Running my hands through my hair. "Britt?" Santana could feel the stress radiating off me. I sighed.

"I know this'll be a stupid question, but are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not. My sister just showed up here with her husband, total asshat, by the way. I don't have a good history with her. Only my brothers. Brother." I sighed, this time more dejected, again, and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to spill all of this on you right now."

"No, no, it's okay." She cupped my cheeks warmly and pulled me in for a affectionate kiss. "I love that you're able to talk to me. But what are they gonna say when they see me here?"

"Anthony is gonna say "damn" because of how hot you are, and even Amber is gonna be drooling. So maybe put on a shirt and some pants."

"I don't live here, Britt."

"Don't remind me," I frowned and she gave me a quick peck. "I wish," she mumbled. "Maybe just some jeans and a shirt. I'll deal with them."

"Maybe you should put on some pants too," she grinned against my lips before slipping away to freshen up in the bathroom. I quickly ran to my own room and pulled on some sweatpants, rushing to the door and reopening it.

Amber stepped in and Anthony came in behind her, hands in his jeans pockets. "What are you guys doing here?" I gestured to the couch in front of the tv, sitting down on the loveseat beside them. "I wanted to see my little sister, and we're here on business. Anthony for the recording studio and me for recording at the studio," she grinned.

Of course. Amber and Anthony Brooks, the recording duo. "That's nice. Well, good seeing you two, see you at Easter."

"Woah, woah, Britt. We have some questions for you too. Like why are there eggs in your hair and how did they get there?"

"Well," Santana's calm voice rang out through the apartment as she stepped out of the bathroom in a post of my jeans and a dark red t-shirt. I leaned back against the couch, and I grinned. "Food fights are pretty fun." She winked at me and I patter the cushion next to me, and she sat down.

"Holy shit- You're-"

"Yes, I am, and I don't really appreciate people yelling my name at me. It gets boring." She flashed Anthony a wink and he visibly melted, and I felt the sudden urge to let her know she was mine, even if she wasn't. I wrapped my arm around her waist and tugged her closer to me, visibly glaring.

"Aren't you married to that guy? Uh, what's his name, babe?"

"Noah Salling." Amber was glaring.

"Yeah! Yeah, him!"

Santana gulped. "I-"

"I mean there was rumours of you guys breaking up, so. But damn, well done, kid." Anthony reached out to high five me, but slapped his hand down and Santana smiled kindly, and fakely. "Rumours, rumours."

"Well, I'm not assuming you're filling around with my sister while married, huh?" Amber clearly didn't like the company. She wasn't very impressed, always being the star of the family, with her golden hair and brown eyes. She acted like she was queen of the world when all she really was lowly servant. Well, maybe not. But whatever.

Just then, Rachel bursted through the door with Quinn. "Brittany, I'm- Amber!"

Amber jumped up from her seat and Anthony stood, smiling. "Rachel! Oh my god, it's so good to see you." Rachel embraced Amber, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming!"

Rachel and Amber starred talking and laughing, and I was glad that Rachel didn't realize that Santana was sitting beside me. Quinn walked over and I sighed. "One, why do you have eggs in your hair? Two, Who's that? And three, why are you here, San? You kind've night-" Quinn gasped.

I nodded and Santana smirked a little bit. "There are eggs in my hair because we were having a rudely interrupted food fight, and then something that I won't repeat because I am a lady. Also, that's my sister." Quinn snorted. "She seems more excited to see Rach than you."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get when you have a sister like that."

"Wait, that's Amber and Anthony Brooks. You're related to Amber and Anthony Brooks?!"

"Yeah. People keep reminding me of things I don't want to hear about today. Go over and talk to them."

Five minutes later, Amber had seemed to forgotten all about attacking Santana and I sighed gratefully at Rachel, but I knew it was only at the moment that she wouldn't be attacking _me _about having Santana over.

"So, Quinn, are you Rachels friend or something?"

"Oh, I'm, well-" Quinn peeked over at Quinn nervously and Rachel laced their fingers, smiling at her. "She's my girlfriend." Quinn was blushing profusely but looked back at Amber. "Yep." She said confidently.

"Why don't you guys go out for breakfast? Santana and I have to clean up here, anyways, and I need a shower."

"Maybe Santana can come too, since she's already dressed." Amber smiled.

_Not gonna happen, _Quinn mouthed to me and Santana, who laughed. "Well, I think with that many celebrities, we're going to get rioted." Everyone laughed and Quinn winked at Santana, who gave her a grateful smile. "Okay, well we'll get our coats and be back in a few hours."

Once they had left, I groaned into Santana's shoulder. "What's wrong?" She said, brushing some hair out of my face. "Honestly, just her at this point. I was so relaxed before she came and now.." I trailed off.

"Well," she rubbed my upper arms gently and kissed the top of my head, "you still need to take a shower, and so do I. You know, less water wasting or whatever?"

I grinned into her shoulder before kissing her. "Gladly, come on." With that, I stood up and pulled her up with me, kissing her again before lifting her onto my waist, where she instinctively wrapped her legs around me.

"We're getting too good at this."

* * *

I wrapped myself in a towel and repped out of the bathroom, Santana close in tow while leaving the door open, steam wafting out."

"Sheesh," she said, waving her hand in front of the door, as if that would help. "San, that's that's not going to work." I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to me, her towel nearly dropping. "Britt- come on, Fabgay and the others are gonna be back soon. We just spent like an hour in there and there really isn't going to be an explanation for what we could've been doing- Rachel's not gonna be too happy about that."

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in that one."

We changed quickly, walking back out to the living room. "What are we gonna do now?" Santana hummed and tapped her fingers on the kitchen table. "Well, we could go out and get our own brunch?"

"I'm live to spend the day with you, but don't you need to get home?"

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, Puck's gonna be waiting for me." I sighed at the name before pressing a firm kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? For filming?" She nodded and smiled, running to my room and getting her stuff. She stuffed her dress into her purse and I raised an eyebrow, but she just brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"Are you gonna get home okay? I mean, I'd offer to drive you but Puck is probably going to see my car- I could give you some cash to take a cab or something, I invited you ove-"

Santana stepped forward and kissed my lips gently, to which I stopped talking at. "You're rambling. I'll be fine getting back, if anything I'll just tell him that Quinn was being lazy, as always. I'll be fine. And yes, I'll see you tomorrow for filming." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

Opening the door, she stepped out. "Bye," she smiled. "Bye." She started walking down the hallway but turned back quickly, bringing her hand to the back of my nec and pulling me in one more time in a rushed kiss, but before she could pull back, I tugged her to me by the small of her back.

"Might be awhile since we got to do that again."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Brittany."

I smiled as she walked away for real this time, closing the door and leaning back onto it.

This isn't me. I'm not the girl who worries about if the other girl gets home safe or how the rest of the day will go, or worry about if I'll ever see them again. But Santana was different. She was making me different- like how I already missed her after five seconds of not being with her. But it wasn't going to work out, and I needed to keep telling myself that unless I'd be in too deep.

_**Rachel's POV**_

We sat down in a little restaurant across the street from our apartment. As Quinn was ordering, I couldn't help but think about what Santana was doing there. I had some pretty good guesses but I didn't even want to think about them at the moment.

"So, it's crazy how Britt is dating Santana freaking Lopez, huh? I mean, the girl's smoking."

Amber elbowed Anthony in the forearm, and he put his hands up defensively. "Hey, it's not my fault or anything. She is! You agree, right ladies?" He winked at Quinn and I made a face, lacing my fingers with Quinn's, whose hand was lying on the table. She smiled.

"I mean,I'd prefer it if you'd didnt talk about my best friend that way," she said, rather defensively. She shot a look at Anthony, who raised his hands again. I caught a glimpse of her face as she turned away to look at the pictures on the walls of the restaurant, and it looked like she was remembering something she'd rather forget.

_-Flashback Commence, 5 years ago-_

**_Author's POV_**

Senior Year, here I come,_ Quinn thought as she walked down the halls of her familiar highschool. The index smiled when she saw her beautiful girlfriend by her lockers, crowded by her friends, clearly asking her questions all about her and Santana's vacation._

_During the summer, the two girlfriends had decided to go to Paris, France for a month. Sure, it took a lot of convincing from their parents, but Santana got the benefit of fhe doubt from her own because of, well, what had happened between her and her Abuela. Quinn still frowned whenever she thought about it._

_They had to learn even more french than they did in school, and it was pretty hard for Quinn since she wasn't bilingual already. But they didn't end up using it a lot, because since their parents decided not to come along, knowning the already seventeen-year-olds were very mature for their age. So Santana and Quinn stayed in the hotel most of the trip, mostly in their room. Santana's parents were pretty suspicious when they "accidently" got a king sized bed instead of twins, but they shrugged it off._

_Quinn walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, grinning at their height difference, which was seemingly perfect for kissing._

_"Lovebirds," Mike said, nudging Quinn's side as she laughed. "Shut up, Mike." The two girls had already said I love you multiple times to eachother, but Santana was still adjusting to being bisexual. Although the school knew all about the lovers, she was still nervous. So Quinn respected the way she felt by only staying "I love you" over text or while they were alone or by whispering it to her._

_Quinn smiled at Mike and the rest of their friends. Mercedes and Shane, who were dating, Sugar, Angela and Blaine, the infamous siblings, and Blair, one of Quinn's closest friends. Quinn turned to Santana, lacing their fingers. "Well, we have class," Quinn announced._

_"We barely got to see you this summer, Quinn," Blair said, winking. "Same thing with you, San. We'll have to get together tonight, if we don't have too much work to do.," the friends laughed and went on their way, Santana and Quinn left alone. "Finally," Quinn said, leaning in for a kiss. Santana smiled but ours away, and Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You know how much how I love kissing you-"_

_"You know how much I love you," Quinn whispered against Santana's ear, making a shiver go down her spine. "Yes, I do, and I love you too," Santana kept her voice low, "but we need to get to class. There'll be time for lots of that later. C'mon." Quinn reluctantly grabbed Santana's hand as they walked to Drama and Art, which were both right beside eachother. They walked quickly but in silence, Santana's head on Quinn's shoulder. They got to the door of Santana's class and Quinn grabbed Santana's other hand, lacing their fingers. _

_"I'll see you at lunch?" Quinn said._

_"Yeah, now here, give me a kiss before I go." Quinn Smid and kissed her girlfriend gently, which resulted in some cat calling out the open door of the drama classroom. "Quiet down," Mr. Chase said from inside the classroom. Santana heard him slap his ruler against his desk, which resulted in the room going dead silent. _

_"That's my queue," Santana said, pulling away from her girlfriends lips. "I love you," she whispered into her ear. "I love you too," Quinn responded, Santana going inside, leaving her smiling like an idiot._

* * *

_"Lezpez, how you doin'?" _

_Santana cocked her head to the side, snorting at the hand that was perched above her head and turned around to face the voice of a seemingly cocky jock. She was correct._

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_"Lucas Benjamin, senior, line backer. I heard you were gay and you're dating that skank, Quinn Fabray? You know I could give you much more than she could. Literally." Lucas chuckled, getting a little too close for Santana's comfort. She attempted to shove him away, but he stayed in place. "Dude, just leave me alone. I love Quinn, not some stuck up douche bag like you."_

_"Really? I'm stuck up? You walk around like some prissy bitch who owns this place, but you don't. Going around, acting all tough when really-" _

_That was about all Lucas got in before a strong hand collided with his jaw, Santana moving from underneath him as Puck slammed him up against the lockers, holding him in the air by his shirt collar. "You know, that really is no way to get a girl to like you, you dick."_

_Lucas got in a sucker punch to Puck's face, cashing him to let go of the linebacker and stumble back, clutching his nose. "You son of a bitch," Puck groaned into his hands. _

_"You're really defending that slu-" _

_"You're done for," Puck said as he slammed Lucas into the lockers once again, and this time he fell to the floor. Being much bigger than the boy on the ground, Puck grabbed Lucas' wrists and threw him across the hall, which was really only a few feet away. _

_"Are you okay?" Puck turned to Santana, wiping his bloody nose on his Letterman jacket. "Am I okay? You're the one with the nose bleed," she set her hand on his back and started walking, leading him to the nurse. _

_About twenty minutes later, Puck was sitting on the long cot in the nurses room, and Santana stood opposite him. The nurse said there wasn't any major damage, his nose would be fine, but there might be some bruising from the punches Lucas got in. He pleaded with the nurse not to go to the Principal about him, and she said she wouldn't. _

_"How do you feel?" Santana looked up from her shoes, and Puck smiled at her a little bit. "I'm fine. But what about you? That guy was way out of line." Puck shook his head, looking down at his feet and then to Santana's. "Yeah, I'm okay, he was just a dick." Santana sat down on the right of Puck, "You know whatever he said wasn't true, right?" Puck reached for her hand, which she let him take._

_"He was right, for the most part. I do act like a bitch. I am a bitch. Hell, I called you Puck because I thought that was your name a few years ago. The name stuck, huh?" _

_Puck chuckled. "It did. But your not a bitch, Santana. Ever since then, I watched you, after you called me Puck. You really care about your friends and you would do anything for Quinn. I know you walk around like you own the place, you certainly have the drive too, but I also know that you're nice. Nd you don't let anyone get under your skin." Puck shrugged at the last part, knowing Santana wouldn't. She looked up at the last part, staring at Puck, really wondering if he had been watching her all this time. She didn't thing it was in a stalkerish way. He was a teenage boy; he didn't know how to act on his intentions. Santana was glad he didn't, because of her being with Quinn. But she couldn't help but think of the possibilities of he had._

_Puck slowly looked up to see Santana staring at him, looking thoughtful. He stared into her eyes for a few moments, dark like the night sky. But they had something about them, like they were hiding some sort of light. Santana looked into his eyes too, and she subtly shifted her hand that was in his, lacing their fingers loosely. Puck couldn't help leaning into her, and before Santana knew what was happening, she parted her lips and leaned into his as well, and their lips connected in a kiss._

_They pulled away a few seconds later, Puck resting his hand on Santana's cheek. She sucked in a breath as she realized what she had just done, and she quickly stood up and ran out of the room, down the hall. She couldn't remember which class she was supposed to be in, all her mind was focused on was what that kiss had meant. She didn't pull away, she leaned in, she kissed him back. _

_Meanwhile, Puck had gotten up too, tying to find her. "Santana? Santana!" He jogged down the hall towards her. How could he be so stupid? She was standing in the middle of the hallway, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. That wasn't the right time and you're dating Quinn and-"_

_Unexpected to Puck, and most certainly to her, she stood up on her toes, kissing him again before pulling back and starting to freak out. She really couldn't help it; Puck had the same demeanor that had caused her to kiss Quinn. "No, no, no no. No."_

_"What?" Santana was pacing the lockers, biting on her thumb nail. "Santana," Puck grasped the raven-haired girl's shoulder, effectively stopping her from moving. "I- don't- I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I'm dating Quinn. I need to go."_

_She ran off, towards the class she now remembered she had. The teacher gave her a questionable look, wondering where her books were, but all Santana did was slump back in her chair, letting her thoughts take over her._

* * *

"Hey, girls, we're gonna go out for awhile. We'll see you when we get back?"

It was early on Saturday, and Santana and Quinn had just been watching a movie with Quinn's parents. Quinn's hand had been sliding up her thigh the entire movie, and Quinn's step-dad, Richard, had cleared his throat a few times just so she would keep her hands to herself. She didn't.

" When did that happen?" Quinn raised her eyebrow curiously, but Richard just shook his head and grinned at his step daughter.

"Five minutes ago. See you later." Quinn's mom threw a quick "I love you" over her shoulder to both the girls, and Santana moved her leg from underneath Quinn's to overtop of them, and Quinn pulled her girlfriend closer, onto her lap.

"You know you can't do that," Santana mumbled against her girlfriends lips, "I'm innocent." Santana smirked, pulling away from Quinn. "Really? So sliding your hand up my thigh is innocent?"

Quinn faked being shocked. "What, you mean like this?" She let her fingertips trail up Santana's lower thigh, before before sliding her hand up more to tug at the waistband of her Cheerios skirt, while her lips traced patterns along Santana's collarbone. "Quinn.." she mumbled against the blonde girl's head, fingers tangled in her hair as the other girls hand slipped into skirt."I can't," she whispered franticlaly. Quinn stop kissing Santana's neck and removed her hand from the waistline of her underwear.

"What is it? We can go upstairs instead if if want," Quinn offered worriedly.

"It's not that. I need to tell you something," Santana said, standing up from Quinn's lap. Quinn stood with her, holding her hand. "What? What is it?"

"On Monday, you know how Puck got into that fight and I took him to the nurse's office?" Santana said nervously.

"I don't know why you still call him Puck, but yeah."

"Well, we kissed. Twice."

Quinn took a little step back from Santana, wrapping her arms around her small frame. "I'm sorry, it- it didn't mean anything! We were both just there and.."

"Who initiated the kiss?"

"The first one was him and the second one was me." Santana gulped, waiting for Quinn's response. She couldn't even look at her supposed girlfriend. "What? Do you like him more or something?"

Santana's face fell and she took a step forward. "Quinn, no, I love you and only you." Santana's eyes started to brim with tears. "If you only loved me, you wouldn't have kissed him or even thought about it. I can't," Quinn started, but didn't get in any more words after that, and Santana hated seeing Quinn so hurt. She hated it even more that she was the one to hurt her.

She stepped forward hesitantly, reaching her arms out to hold Quinn, but she pulled away from Santana's grasp. Nothing had ever hurt the girl more than when Quinn stepped back. "Don't," she warned. "Don't." At this point, tears flowed freely down both girls faces, and Santana sniffled. "I think I should go," she said, grabbing her jacket that was slung over the couch, running out the door into the cold fall air.

**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but lately I've been working on editing on my Instagram ( if you wanna go follow it :) ) and I've been a little busy. This story has sort of turned into a bunch of Quinntana, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. And I'm working on something new as well :)**


	8. Important Announcement

_**Announcement  
**_

Wow. I haven't been on here in- well, a while. Not gonna lie, I feel weird writing this, since I haven't actually written anything I planned on posting on here in so long, but I feel that this is important.

I've decided to stop writing this story. At the time, when I was first writing it, I actually had no idea what I was doing, and was just excited to be able to put all my ideas into words- but I think that might have been obvious. I haven't stopped writing, and I have a lot of things in the works, but I wont be publishing them on this account. I feel that my writing has evolved within the past few months, with quarantine, and I'm ready to start off fresh, because I don't really like the precedent I've set for this account and the stories I've written. I have tons of new ideas, and instead of me just going with the flow like I have in this story, I've fleshed them out and am admittedly excited with them.

They're equal parts faberry, brittana, quinntana etc. and range from one-shots to full fics, so if you're interested in that, you can find me on my new account, _**starcrossed1982** _\- cheesy, I know, but I couldn't think of another username. I'll be changing it soon. Hope to see you there when I publish new stories. :) I might even re-write this one, if there's any demamd.


End file.
